Minerva's Unexpected Quest
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Minerva has started her first year at Hogwarts and soon finds herself in the same quest that her mum was on eleven years ago, capturing the Cards. This is a sequel to The Next Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

Rating: K

Summary: Minerva has started her first year at Hogwarts and soon finds herself in the same quest that her mum was on eleven years ago, capturing the Cards. This is a sequel to The Next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, except Minerva, and I don't make any money off of this. I do like to play with them though.

Chapter 1: The Dream

It had been a hard day for Minerva Snape, the first year Slytherin that looked a lot like her father but had her mum's eyes. Things here in England were different from Japan. Everyone seemed to hate her for some unknown reason and hardly anyone respected the teachers. If Minerva had tried any of this stuff back home her sensei would probably give her detention and inform her parents. Her mother was a very important person in the Japanese Ministry of Magic and held a lot of respect, even from men, and her father was just plain scary.

Of course she loved both her parents and she wished that they were here with her, telling her that everything would be alright. She got dressed for bed and then turned in for the night, glad that she didn't have to share a room with someone. That night Minerva had a strange dream. She saw a book that looked as though there was a winged lion of some sort, and then it opened to reveal nothing. Soon she was looking over the grounds, strange cards were floating all around her and she saw a small animal flying next to her.

"W-What's going on?" Minerva asked and then someone shook her and she woke up.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead," a girl told her. "It's time to change and face another day of morons."

Minerva muttered something and then got up.

"I can't believe that we have the Gryffindors today," her friend said. "I mean, they hate our guts and we have to learn with them."

"Baka Gryffindors," Minerva muttered.

Her friend, who was named Alice Yard, was always interested in how Minerva talked.

"What's a Baka?" Alice asked.

"It means stupid or idiot," Minerva answered.

"Well that fits with them," Alice said and then they finished their breakfast and hurried off to class.

Professor Heart, the Potions Mistress and Head of Slytherin House, was a witch that you didn't trifle with. Minerva didn't know much about her except that she had insisted that the Slytherin and Gryffindors met on a Tuesday morning. Professor Heart had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin frame. When the students from both houses had sat down she looked at them.

"Welcome to Potions," Heart told them. "Today we're going to be starting on the Boil Cure. Five points away from the first member of a house that gets this wrong."

She glared at them all and then they sat to work.

As Minerva worked she kept thinking about the dream that she had. True it had been strange but it seemed to make her feel connected. She added one of the ingredients and stirred the right number of times. Professor Heart came around to inspect each of the students work and stopped in front of Minerva's cauldron.

"Very good, Miss Snape," Heart told her. "Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from the child of the former Potions Master."

"Thanks, Professor Heart," Minerva said, smiling at her and then Heart moved on.

When the bell rang the Slytherins all left Potions and headed to dump their things and get ready for lunch. However Minerva didn't get far, a very red headed girl stopped in front of her, blocking her path. She was a Gryffindor and Alice glared at her.

"Well isn't it Snape," she sneered. "My name is Amelia Weasley and your father ruined my father's life!"

Minerva had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked but Amelia ignored her.

"Your father stole your mum away from my dad," Amelia said. "Of course all the Snape's are freaks."

The Gryffindors all laughed except for one, a boy with brown hair.

"Leave her alone," said the boy. "She didn't do anything wrong."

Amelia turned to him. "Oh Teddy, defending the freak?"

"I'm not a freak!" Minerva told her.

"Oh yes you are and I'm determined to make your life a living nightmare," Amelia told Minerva. "Consider yourself warned."

"And consider my godfather informed," Teddy told her. "Now leave her alone or I'll tell him."

Amelia laughed and her and the other Gryffindors left.

"Thanks," Minerva said.

"No problem," Teddy said. "I'm Teddy Lupin."

"Minerva Snape," Minerva said and they shook hands.

"Well I've heard plenty of great things about your mum," Teddy told her. "I'm sure that my dad would love to hear that you're in England. So is it true that you were born in Japan?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "And people treated others with a lot more respect."

"Well you speak great English," Teddy remarked and Minerva went pink. "Who taught you?"

"Actually we learned it in school," Minerva told him. "But I can also speak Japanese."

"That's wicked!" Teddy commented and Minerva was confused.

"It means cool," Alice told her.

"Thanks," Minerva said. "Well I'm hungry and I don't want to take these books with me. I'll see you around, I guess."

"You can count on that," Teddy said. "Who else is going to stand between you and Amelia?"

"Why does she hate me so much?" Minerva asked.

Teddy looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, my godfather told me that her dad told her all sorts of lies about your father enchanting your mum and taking her away from him. Of course I was raised with stories about how great your mum was and he mentioned that you might be coming to Hogwarts. I'm so going to tell him that he was right."

And then he hurried off.

"That's a strange boy," Minerva told Alice.

"True but at least he's nice," Alice said. "Come on, let's dump these books."

And the two of them hurried back to Slytherin house.

When Minerva pitched her books she saw a letter waiting on her. Seeing that it was from an old friend of her mum's she opened it and read:

Minerva,

I'm sorry to inform you that your mum has passed away. The Japanese Ministry of Magic won't release how she died until an investigation is over. Her final wishes were to be buried at Hogwarts. Her body shall arrive in a week.

Sincerely,

Yuko Ichihara

PS! There is no such thing as coincidence, only fate.

Minerva cried, her sorrow pouring everywhere.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about killing Hermione off at the first chapter but I wanted to set things up. Next up: Headmistress McGonagall gives her time to sort things out and Minerva finds "The Book."


	2. Changing Tides

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review and I really didn't like killing Hermione off but it was important to the quest that her daughter is taking part in.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Changing Tides

A Slytherin Prefect brought Minerva up to see the Headmistress and the older woman offered her comfort. Minerva cried on her shoulders as the Headmistress patted her on the shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault that she died," McGonagall told her. "There's no need to think that way."

"I know but i-i-if I had b-b-b-been there then I-I-I would have s-s-seen her, sensei."

"Do you wish to return to Japan and spend time with your father?" McGonagall asked.

Minerva shook her head. "He'll come to see her or he might not. I don't know."

"Do you want to spend sometime alone?" McGonagall asked. "No classes."

Minerva nodded and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You know there is no such thing as coincidence, only fate," said a woman's voice.

"I know Yuko," McGonagall said. "But I feel sorry for her daughter."

"True but she's a strong girl," Yuko said. "She'll get passed her morning."

"Gods, I hope so," McGonagall said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva stayed to herself for the next couple of days. She was glad that Alice had given her space as she didn't want to face anyone, let alone stupid Amelia and her Baka friends. That night, however, she found herself wandering the corridors, something that she knew that her mum would frown on. A door was opened and walking inside she saw a table that was bare except for a book.

Walking over she almost screamed. It was the same book that she had seen in her dreams. The words 'Hermione' were printed on the front and there was a winged lion that looked like it was chained. She picked it up and at once the snap came off. Minerva almost screamed again but she held it in. She opened the book and saw that it was really a holder for cards. She took one out and saw that it had a picture of what looked like a fairy-like creature.

"Windy," she said. "I wonder what their used for?"

Suddenly the card glowed and there was a huge gust of wind. Minerva closed her eyes as the wind picked up but then opened them just in time to see the rest of the cards leave the book. The wind died down and Minerva dropped the book on the table.

"What happened there?" Minerva asked herself and then the book glowed and with a small yell something came out of the book.

It was just like the thing in her dream and then it looked at her.

"HELLO!" it yelled and Minerva yelled. "Well I haven't been inside the book for long. Well, my name is Cerberus; I'm the Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Hermione Cards."

"Hermione cards," Minerva said.

"Yep, I keep the cards from getting into trouble," he told her. "Look."

"I hate to tell you but their gone," Minerva told him.

Cerberus looked at her and then at the empty book. "Oh no, not again."

"Again," Minerva said, sounding confused.

"This is now the second time it has happened," Cerberus told her. "Now don't tell me you said the name Windy and all the cards flew out."

Minerva looked stunned. "That's exactly what happened," she told him.

"Fine but you're going to recapture them," Cerberus told her.

"WHAT!" Minerva yelled. "No way, I'm not going to capture some crazy cards."

"You, young lady, have no choice," Cerberus told her. "You were the one that opened the book and released the cards in the first place. Those cards are dangerous and were created by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. Hermione Granger found them and captured them, putting them back in the book, now their out and hungry for more sources of energy."

"Hermione Granger, that's my mum," Minerva told him.

Cerberus looked shocked.

"Your Hermione-sama's daughter," Cerberus stated and Minerva nodded. "Well I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

Minerva blushed.

"Stand over there," Cerberus told her.

Minerva walked over to where Cerberus told her and wondered what was going to happen.

"Key of the Sun and Moon," Cerberus intoned," This girl will fulfill the sacred promise of our former Master Hermione Granger. Her name is Minerva. Bestow to her the power of the staff…release the power."

The key, which had appeared at Cerberus words, exploded and Minerva saw it changing shape.

"Grab the staff," Cerberus told Minerva and Minerva had to fight through the wind but she managed to get her hands on it. It locked into place. "I dub Minerva Cardcaptor."

Minerva had a funny feeling that she hadn't signed up for this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Important note to readers: I will be using Japanese honorifics when Kero is talking or Minerva. I decided to do this because Minerva was born in Japan and was raised around such a system. Whenever I use a new honorifics I will explain what they mean at the end of the chapter.

Sensei: Literally meaning "one who has come before," this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.

Sama: This is used to show great respect. Kero will call Hermione this title because of what she went through to become Master of the Clow Cards. He will later on call Minerva this if she becomes Master of the Hermione Cards.

A/N: Now off for the adventure of a lifetime. Also for every chapter that I write with Minerva capturing a Hermione Card I'll have two chapters that won't have that, just Minerva trying to get through her first year at Hogwarts. Also I do have this story finished so I won't be long with the updates. Next up: Minerva battles the Fly Card and Amelia pranks Minerva. See you all on Monday when I update.


	3. Battling Birds And A Gryffindor

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Batting Birds And A Gryffindor

"Cerberus-chan I can't be a cardcaptor," Minerva told him. "There has to be some mistake."

They were back in the Slytherin dorm and Cerberus-chan was bouncing on Minerva's pillow.

"Cerberus-chan," Minerva yelled.

"Call me Kero-chan, okay," Cerberus told her.

"Fine, Kero-chan, I said that I can't-."

"I heard you kid but you have no choice," Kero-chan told her. "You were the one that unlocked the book in the first place and therefore you're the only one that can return them back to the book."

"I bet if mum was here she could do it," Minerva said sadly.

Kero-chan put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, I miss her too but she would tell you that you have to be responsible for your actions. Now I don't know what card will appear but I'll help you."

Minerva felt as though she was being sucked into something that she didn't want to do but she knew that Kero was right. Her mum would want her to take responsibility for her actions.

"Fine but don't expect me to act like a Gryffindor," Minerva told him.

"Wouldn't expect you to," Kero-chan said and Minerva finally turned in for the night.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"WAKE UP!" yelled a voice.

Minerva bolted awake and looked around. "W-What happened?"

"I sense a Hermione Card," Kero-chan told her. "Get out of bed and I'll show you where it's at."

Groaning Minerva got dressed and they both left the dorms.

It took sometime for them to make it out of the dungeons but Kero-chan didn't stop. Minerva had to double check to make sure that no one was around and then followed Kero. Soon Minerva was pushing open the door and was outside.

"What are we-."

Her words stopped as she saw the largest bird that she had ever seen.

"That's the Fly Card," Kero-chan told her. "And it needs to be captured."

Minerva groaned. "Why me?"

"Minerva, there's no time to complain," Kero-chan told her. "Use the key to capture that card."

Minerva took the key out and said. "By the Key of the Sun and Of the Moon, Ancient Forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light. Release!"

A seal appeared at Minerva feet, one that she hadn't noticed before, and then the key changed into the staff. Minerva grabbed it and it locked into place.

"Here we go again," Kero-chan yelled as the Fly Card came at them.

Minerva ran for her life, never scared in all her life. The Fly Card was fast, a lot faster then any thing that she had ever seen. Suddenly the Fly Card attacked, tossing her up into the air. Minerva screamed in pure terror and then landed, by luck, on the creatures back.

"Minerva-chan, are you alright?" Kero asked.

"I feel like I'm about to pee on myself," Minerva told him.

"Minerva-chan, I know that your scared but you need to use Windy on it."

Minerva took out the Windy card. "Windy, become a binding chain and tie Fly's wings so that it can't fly," Minerva commanded and slammed her staff against it. "Windy Card, release and dispel."

The Windy Card gave off a brilliant light when the staff made contact with the card. The fairy-like creature that Minerva saw came out and wrapped around Fly's wings, just like Minerva had commanded. Fly was brought down and Minerva only managed to stay on. She got off and ran as far away from Fly as she could.

"Minerva-chan, seal the card," Kero told her.

"I command you to return to your power confinement…FLY!"

She slammed the staff and the form of a card appeared. She watched as Fly was sucked inside and then a green card took its place. It floated down and landed on the ground.

"You did it, Minerva-chan," Kero told her.

"I thought I was going to die," Minerva told him but Kero-chan laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Your mum thought the same," Kero-chan told her. "You did great, kid, and that's why I chose you."

"Thanks," Minerva said, deep down glad that the whole thing was over.

The next day Minerva sat down at the Slytherin table and saw Amelia smirking at her. She stuck her tongue out at her and then started eating.

"Minerva," said a boy a few seats down.

Minerva turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Sorry about your loss," he told her.

Minerva gave him a sad smile and thanked him.

As she ate she noticed Amelia's smirk getting even more pronounced and then she let out a horrible scream as blood started pouring out of her nose. The Gryffindors burst out laughing and at once Professor Heart was on the scene.

"Come Miss Snape," she said. "We'll take you to the hospital wing."

And covering her face they both hurried out.

Minerva had never lost so much blood in all her life. Madam Pomfrey had to brew a Blood Replishing Potion for her and even that didn't help much. Finally Madam Pomfrey gave her something that looked a bit like candy and she ate it. At once the bleeding stopped and she took more of the potion. Minerva was in the hospital wing for a week, recovering from the loss of half of her blood supply.

"I feel like hell," Minerva told the Matron.

"You should," she said. "That was candy from Weasley Wizard Weazes. The Headmistress found several of them in your eggs."

"What does it do?" Minerva asked.

"It makes you have unstoppable nosebleeds until you eat the antidote," Madam Pomfrey told her. "Their banned from Hogwarts and the only person that I know that has them is Miss Weasley."

Those words reminded her of Amelia's smirking.

"Amelia was smirking as I ate," Minerva told her.

"Then she was the one that put it in," Madam Pomfrey said. "Thanks for telling me."

And she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Important note: I used another honorific in this story and tell me if I did it right because this is the first time I've used them.

**Chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.**

A/N: Looks like Amelia's in trouble. Tell me what you think of Minerva capturing the Fly Card. Next up: Alice's Smuggled Item.


	4. Alice Smuggled Item

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Alice Smuggled Item

Minerva was glad to return to her room to which she gave Kero-chan something to eat. She sat down and thought over what had happened. She felt sad that her mum was dead and she hoped that her dad came to see her.

"Are you alright?" Kero-chan asked her.

"I don't know," Minerva said. "My mum's body is coming in a few days and I don't even know what to say."

"I'm sure that you'll come up with something," Kero-chan said. "So where were you for the past few days?"

"Oh Weasley pranked me and sent me to the hospital wing with an excessive nosebleed."

"Did you say, Weasley," Kero-chan said, darkly.

"Yes, why?" Minerva said.

"There's only one Weasley that I can sense that will cause you trouble," Kero-chan told her. "Her name is Amelia Weasley and she has dabbled in the dark arts since before you were born."

"What do you mean?" Minerva said.

"Back when your mum was here she started to capture what was back then the Clow Cards. Ron Weasley got jealous when Hermione started spending time with your father even though he was only helping out by making sure that Dumbledore didn't find out about the cards. When Hermione-sama and Severus-sama left Ron got even more angier and then started to dabble in the dark arts. No one knows this except your parents."

"So his daughter is doing the same thing," Minerva said.

"Yes so watch out for her," Kero-chan warned.

"I will," Minerva promised.

Later that day Minerva was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Groaning she got out of bed and went to answer it. Alice was on the others side and she asked if she could come in.

"Sure," Minerva said and moved aside to let her pass.

Alice sat down on Minerva's bed and pulled out what looked like a video camera. She opened it and turned it on.

"I want to show you something," Alice said, smiling at her.

Minerva watched as a scene play out. To Minerva's horror she saw herself flying through the air.

"I-Is that me?" Minerva asked.

"Yep," Alice said. "And when I saw it I thought that was the coolest thing that I had ever seen."

"Um, um," Minerva said. "Have you-."

"Nope," Alice answered. "And I have no intention to. So where's the little cute animal that's in the picture."

Suddenly Kero-chan appeared and Minerva felt like hiding.

"Hay, who are you calling cute," Kero-chan asked. "I'm Cerberus-chan, the Guardian Beast of the seal of the Hermione Cards."

"Hermione cards," Alice said.

"It's one long story," Minerva told her and she started to explain.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So your mum captured these Clow Cards and made them her own while she was here at Hogwarts," Alice said, looking astounded.

"Yeah," Minerva said.

"Oh this is so wicked," Alice said. "Oh you have to let me come with you when you capture another card. I can so make the greatest outfits ever."

"I don't know," Minerva said.

"Alice-san has a point, Minerva-san, if your wearing battle robes then the Hermione Cards will think that you mean business."

Alice grabbed him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh this is great, someone that agrees with me. I know that we'll be great friends."

"If I don't die first," Minerva moaned.

"No moaning, Minerva-san," Kero said. "You can do it that's why I picked you. And your also the daughter of the original Cardcaptor so you have it all."

Minerva wished she felt that way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Another Honorific was used in this chapter.**

**San: This is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It is an all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.**

Next up: Burying The Dead


	5. Burying The Dead

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Burying The Dead

On the day that the body of Hermione Snape arrived Minerva added something to her growing list of complaints about the school. First: it was the students. The Gryffindors didn't treat Professor Heart with any respect. Two: The uniforms, they were too long and her robe sleeves kept coming down, and now she was adding the bed. She had only been at Hogwarts for a week and a half and the bed had already given her back pain. She wanted her old bed back and she wanted it back now.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm in pain," Minerva told her. "That damn bed is hurting my back."

"Maybe you just slept wrong," Alice said.

Minerva doubted that but chose not to argue with her.

When Minerva finished her breakfast she went out with Headmistress McGonagall down to the field that was set aside for those that had died during the final battle. Minerva had been told about all the brave witches and wizards that had died so that Voldemort could be defeated and she respected them. Minerva was surprised, when the High Priest sent a farewell prayer that her father wasn't here.

"He said that he had something important to do but he says that he's sorry that he can't make it," Professor McGonagall told her.

Minerva nodded and she watched the body being lowered.

When the grave had been covered and the marker placed Minerva returned to the castle with the Headmistress. Everything was now different; nothing would ever be the same.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't stand that girl!" Amelia told her friends.

"Yeah, she thinks she's so smart," said Julie Winks. "Filthy Death Eater's daughter."

"I think we should make her life even harder," Amelia said. "Dear old daddy isn't around to protect her and that traitor to the light is dead."

Her friends grinned evilly. "Any ideas, Amelia?" asked Terry Watch.

"Oh I've got the perfect idea," Amelia said, holding up a book that was very old, "Got this off of Harry. It seems that these spells work."

She flipped through them and found one that Harry had told her caused blood loss.

"Oh this is perfect," Terry said, "Perfect revenge for a Death Eater's daughter."

The three Gryffindors laughed unknown to them Teddy was listening.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Minerva," yelled Teddy the next morning.

It was a bright and sunny Wednesday, the day before they were supposed to have their first Flying lesson.

"Hay, what are you doing over here?" Minerva asked him.

"Well I overheard Amelia planning on to use your father's spells on you," Teddy told her.

Minerva stared at him. What spells?

"What spells?" Minerva asked.

"Nasty ones that were invented before your father knew better," Teddy told her. "I've sent an owl to Harry, informing him that Amelia is planning on to harm you. You should be careful, Minerva."

"Thanks, I will," Minerva said. "And thanks for telling me."

"No problem," Teddy said and hurried back to his table.

Minerva couldn't believe that Amelia still planned on making her life a living hell even after what had happened. Professor Heart had heard that Professor Longbottom had given Amelia detention for her prank as well as bringing in banned things. Twenty points had been taken off from Gryffindor and none of the Gryffindors had liked it. Now she was planning something else and she had a funny feeling that it would get her expelled.

As much as she disliked Amelia she didn't want the girl to get expelled. It would break her Godfather's heart.

"So what are you going to do," Alice asked.

"I don't know," Minerva said. "But I'm hoping that I can come up with an idea soon."

"Let's hope you come up with it before we're taking you to the hospital wing," Alice said.

"I know," Minerva said as they headed for Charms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I didn't use honorifics for this chapter.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I intend to at least write four pages per chapter but sometimes it doesn't work that way. Next up: Darken Shadows


	6. Darkening Shadows

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Darken Shadows

The next morning, moaning once more in pain, Minerva joined Alice at the Slytherin table.

"More back pain," Alice said.

"Yes and I want my old bed back," Minerva told her.

"I'm not sure that Professor Heart will let you," Alice told her.

"I think I'll risk it and ask," Minerva said.

Last night had been a pain. She had finished her Charms work early so that meant that she had more time to think about why her father hadn't been there when her mum had been buried. She had thought that she had done something wrong but she figured that her father had been busy. When she had finished her breakfast both her and Alice left to head for Transfiguration. However when they got there they saw that the entire room was a mess.

"Miss Snape, Miss Yard, you can help us," Professor Sight told them.

"What happened here, sensei?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Professor Sight snapped. "Now get to work or I'm taking points from Slytherin."

"Yes, sensei," Minerva said and they both walked over and started to take down chairs and tables.

"I'm really wondering what happened here," Alice said in an undertone. "I mean, what could have stacked all these chairs and stuff."

"I have no idea," Minerva said.

"Do you think it was the work of one of those Hermione Cards," Alice suggested.

Minerva stared at her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Yep, it's a Hermione Card," Kero-chan told them.

"I knew it," Alice said.

"Great it causes a mess and we have to pick up from it," Minerva said.

"Well look on the plus side at least we don't have to take those Flying Lessons right away," Alice said.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Minerva said. "So which card is it?"

"The Shadow Card," Kero-chan told her. "The Shadow Card has the power to touch physical objects including people. When Hermione battled it the first time it made it almost impossible to see anything. That's how your father and Professor Lupin found out about what your mum had done."

"Is there anything that can stop it?" Minerva asked.

"Windy," Kero-chan answered. "But first we need to locate Shadow and then we'll talk about defeating it."

"Is there anyway of finding it?" Minerva asked.

Kero-chan gave her a grin. "Leave that up to me."

"I'll get your battle robes," Alice said and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, this is embarrassing," Minerva said.

She was wearing red robes and a long red cloak. Alice had even gotten her a matching hat.

"Oh you look great, Minerva," Alice said, her video camera on her.

"Okay you two, lets find that card," Kero-chan said and they started looking.

Four hours later Minerva was ready to give up. She thought that finding Shadow would be easy but it was turning out to be different. Kero had insisted on looking one last time before giving up for the night. Minerva opened the door and something shot out, missing her by inches. Minerva turned quickly to see a desk laying there.

"How did that happen?" Minerva asked.

To answer her question the desk floated off the ground and then launched at her again. Minerva and Alice dived to keep it from hitting them.

"Is that Peeves?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so," Minerva said. "I can sense something strange and it isn't Peeves."

Alice took out her wand and a bright light came on and that's when Minerva saw that a large shadow was holding up the desk.

"We found it," Kero-chan told them as it launched at them again.

"What should I do?" Minerva asked.

"Use the key, Minerva-san," Kero told her.

Minerva took out the key and intoned "Key of the Sun and of the Moon, ancient forces burning bright. Bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

The key instantly changed into the staff and locked into place when she touched it.

"Now use the Windy card to seal it," Kero-chan told her.

Minerva took out the Windy Card but then something happened that she knew Kero had told her about. The thing wrapped around her, causing her to gasp for air.

"Kero-chan, help me," Minerva said.

"I can't," Kero-chan told her. "The Shadow Card has gotten smarter."

Minerva couldn't believe that Kero-chan was of no help. The Shadow started to squeeze tighter and Minerva knew that it would be only a matter of time before it would kill her. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Windy," Minerva called out. "Cut off Shadow's access."

She managed to slam the staff against the card and Windy came out. It wrapped around the shadow and Minerva was able to break free.

"You did it!" Kero-chan said. "Who would have thought you had the power to do it."

"Thanks but we need light," Minerva told them.

"I know just the spell for that," Alice told her and muttered a spell that Minerva had never heard before.

Instantly anything that shouldn't be there was gone and standing before them was a creature that had no face.

"That's the spirits true form," Kero-chan told Minerva. "Seal it before it gains ground again."

"Windy, wrap around Shadow," Minerva commanded and the card lit up.

They watched as Windy wrapped around Shadow, binding it and keeping it from getting away or attacking.

"Seal it," Kero-chan told her.

"I command you to return to your power confinement…SHADOW!"

The shape of a card appeared and Shadow was sucked inside. Soon the green Hermione Card took its place and Minerva knew that everything was safe.

"That was a great capture, Minerva," Alice told her.

"Thanks but lets get out of here before someone catches us," Minerva told them and they hurried off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Like promised a longer chapter. Next up: Flying Lessons


	7. Flying Lessons

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Flying Lessons

On Saturday the Slytherins finally had their flying lesson with the Gryffindors, not that Minerva was looking forward to it. Amelia kept snickering at her for no reason other then to annoy her. By time Wood arrived Minerva was itching to hex her. Naturally it didn't help the fact that Wood had once been on the Gryffindor team and was eyeing the first year Gryffindors with something that looked like hope.

"Now everyone stand next to your broom," Wood told them.

Minerva stood next to her broom and looked down at it. It was very old but then the other brooms weren't any better so she wasn't in the right to ask for a different broom. Wood then came around and showed them how to properly mount the broom without falling off. Wood told Amelia that she was the first person in the school to get it right the first time. Amelia looked pleased with herself which made Minerva want to vomit.

"Now when I blow my whistle," Wood called out, his back to the students. "You will-."

By Minerva didn't hear the rest of what Wood had said. Suddenly her broom gave a jolt and Minerva found herself thrown from her broom and high in the sky, the castle falling away.

"Oh no," Minerva cried out and took out her key. "Key of the Sun and of the Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light…release."

Her key changed into the staff and she pulled out the Fly Card.

"Fly Card, release and dispel," Minerva called out and wings appeared out of her back.

She flew around for a bit until she saw the castle and then landed on the tallest tower. The wings disappeared and she fell on her knees. Someone had hexed her broom so that she would look like an idiot.

"Oh Gods, what have I done to deserve this?" Minerva told herself but no answers came.

Minerva was glad to see her hard bed when she came back to her dorm. Kero was waiting on her and the look on his face told her that he knew something was wrong. She sat down and looked down at her feet.

"Are you okay, kid?" Kero-chan asked.

"No, I'm not," Minerva said. "Someone hexed my broom and I almost died. If I didn't have the Hermione Cards I would have died."

"Any idea who did it?" Kero-chan asked.

"Oh I have only one person in mind for the role of someone that wants me out of the way," Minerva told him.

"Amelia," Kero-chan hissed.

"Yes," Minerva said. "I'm going to make her pay for this."

Kero-chan wanted to tell her not to do it but he wouldn't go against the person that might end up being his Master.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh that was so good," Julie said. "But I thought you were going to cause her physical pain."

"I am but I couldn't do it around Wood," Amelia said her. "Now the next phase of my plan is to hit Snape hard."

"How?" Julie asked.

"I'm going to damage her mum's grave," Amelia told her.

Julie stared at her, in shock.

"Amelia, I don't like Snape but you can't just attack her mum's grave," Julie said. "That's wrong and that will get you expelled."

Amelia gave her a dirty look. "I thought we were all in this, our little war against the Snape family."

"We are but I'm not touching her mum's grave," Julie said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Amelia hissed and then left leaving her friends to wonder how far Amelia was willing to go.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So did you get your Charms work done?" Minerva asked Alice.

"I did," Alice answered, looking something up for Transfiguration. "Do you think that Professor Sight would give us a break with this much work."

"I highly doubt that," Minerva said, giving her friend a grin. "She seems to love punishes us for something that we might have done in our past lives."

Alice snorted. "I didn't do anything wrong," she told Minerva.

"I know but don't tell that to, Sensei," Minerva said.

The next morning Minerva didn't see Amelia at all. She did a little mental dance, thanking the Gods and her ancestors that she wasn't around to make her life hell even before the weekend was over. When she was done with her breakfast both her and Alice headed outside to enjoy some of the warmth that would be stolen from them when winter started.

"I'm going to really hate winter when it comes," Minerva told her friend, "Imagining trying to capture Hermione Cards in bad weather."

"I don't know," Alice said. "I think it will sort of fun."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

However an hour later Minerva was mad. She had been summoned to the Headmistress office, telling her that Amelia tried to break into her mum's grave. Minerva wanted to hex Amelia so bad and what made it worse was the smirk that was on Amelia's face, like she didn't care how badly she had hurt Minerva.

"I'm giving her detention until the end of her first year," Professor McGonagall told her. "And her father will be fined a hundred galleons."

"My dad will never pay," Amelia hissed.

McGonagall gave her a dirty look. "Oh I'm sure that your father will pay if I recommend that he be taken out of the Auror department."

Minerva saw Amelia get mad. "You can't do that. My dad is a hero of the final battle. That freak is nothing but a filthy Death Eater's daughter."

Professor McGonagall got up and grabbed Amelia by the front of her robe.

"Don't you dare talk about Severus like that," she hissed, her face going red. "Severus is my friend and I won't have you attacking my friend."

Amelia didn't look scared and Minerva wondered what inner workings were coming into play that enabled her not to be scared.

"Start your detention with Filch tonight at nine," McGonagall told her. "And you better not give him any back talk."

She let her go and finally Amelia left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sometimes you just want to slap her. Next up: The Trouble With Teddy


	8. The Trouble With Teddy

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Don't we all believe that she should be expelled. However that will happen later on.

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review and I loved writing McGonagall dishing out the punishment.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: The Trouble With Teddy

Alice was shocked when Minerva told her what Amelia had done. Kero was even angrier and Minerva didn't blame him, Hermione had been his friend.

"So she's going to be given detention until the end of the term," Alice said.

"That's what the Headmistress told me," Minerva said.

"Did she destroy the casing and everything?"

"I don't know," Minerva said. "I think someone is going to check out how much damage was done."

"Wish she had been expelled," Alice said. "She's nasty!"

"I know," Minerva said. "She just doesn't care how much she hurts me as long as she manages it."

"She needs help," Alice stated.

"Oh that I know," Minerva said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Teddy Lupin was angry and when Teddy got angry his hair showed it. He had written to his father, telling him what Amelia had done to Minerva's mother's grave and wanting him to write back. He knew that his father would always give him good advice. He also liked Minerva, despite the fact that she was in Slytherin. She just had this thing that you really liked, like her smile or her hair.

Deep down he knew he had a crush on her though he wasn't sure if he was old enough to have a crush on someone. He would ask his dad about that as well. When he saw Amelia he noticed that she had a cold expression on her face, like she was mad at getting caught. Teddy took out his wand, ready to hex her for what she had done to Minerva's mum. Amelia saw him with the wand and tried to pull out her but he blasted her with a hex that he had learned from his godfather.

Amelia was blasted against the wall and didn't move. Of course this simple spell brought one of the Prefects as well as Filch. Filch checked on Amelia and the Prefect took him to see Professor Sight.

"And what made you think you could hex one of your housemates," Professor Sight said.

"Because of what she did to Minerva's mum's grave," Teddy said at once. "She's a sick, twisted-.'

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking about the daughter of one of our war hero's," Professor Sight snapped. "How dare you act like this around a child whose father helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort."

Teddy was mad, what about his mum?

"Don't you care that she tried to desecrate the body of my godfather's friend," Teddy asked.

"No, I don't care," Professor Sight said. "Hermione Snape abandoned Hogwarts and was a sorceress to boot. I would advise that you stay away from Minerva Snape or you'll get sorcerer disease."

Teddy's hair, which had been a pale red, was now bright red.

"And why don't you can it, you bigot," Teddy hissed. "McGonagall should have you removed for being a bigot and being stupid."

Professor Sight looked like she was about to explode at Teddy's statement.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and I'm taking ten away from Slytherin."

"For what?"

"For Minerva polluting your mind," Professor Sight told him. "Tell Miss Snape to come here. I have detention planned for her."

Teddy stood up. "Find her yourself, you bitch."

And he stormed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You called her a bitch," Alice said.

"Yes, she was being totally unfair," Teddy said.

They were in an unused classroom and that meant that no one could listen in on their conversation.

"I wish you hadn't," Minerva told him. "I mean, I really appreciate that you defended me but you made it worse on the both of us."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Like what is that little wench going to do?"

"I don't think I really want to know," Minerva said.

True to Minerva's fear Professor Sight did do something about Teddy's outburst. A letter arrived for not only Minerva but Teddy as well. Even though the detention was for something that was unfair Minerva told Alice that she was going to go to it.

"And what if she insults you?" Alice asked.

"Trust me I've heard them all," Minerva told her. "There's nothing that she can do that will faze me."

"I'll hold you to that," Alice said.

That night Minerva and Teddy reported to Filch's office, the old man delighted in someone new to torment.

"You'll polish these cups and shields until I can see myself in them," Filch told them. "I'll relieve you when your detention is up."

And he left them alone to polish all those cups.

However Filch never returned and both Minerva and Teddy fell asleep on the stone floor. They were awakened by Professor Heart, who had come in to see if they were still there. Minerva rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Is our detention over, sensei?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Professor Heart said. "However I have to inform you that Filch died. That's why he never came to relieve you."

This woke Teddy up real quick.

"Come on, let me get you both something to eat since you missed breakfast," Professor Heart said and the teacher slowly led the two of them away.

When Minerva finally returned to her dorm she was surprised to see that her bed was gone and a futon was in its place. A note on it told her that her father had it sent to her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, dad," Minerva said, smiling like a crazy cat.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well Minerva got her bed back. Next up: Battle With Water


	9. Allies

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Allies

With Filch gone Professor McGonagall needed a new caretaker. She found on in a woman that had magical powers. Her name was Lavender Brown and everyone knew she wasn't a witch that you messed with. The first thing that she did was move her office so that it wasn't near Filch's old office. Minerva saw her settling in quickly, though Brown gave Minerva the look that she didn't like her.

"What's wrong with me?" Minerva asked. "First Amelia doesn't like me, then sensei, and now the new Caretaker."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Kero-chan told her. "Everyone just knows what your mum was."

"Well I wish people would lay off," Minerva said.

The weekend came around and while Minerva was starting to really get into how things worked at Hogwarts she still didn't get why she wasn't allowed back on a broom. Wood had made it clear that he wanted her as far away from a broom as possible and wouldn't even listen when she told him that Amelia hated her and had hexed her broom. He took points from Slytherin for 'telling stories in school.' That had gotten Minerva really angry.

So while the class was busy learning how to fly Minerva kept to herself, spending her hours near the lake. Kero had come with her this time and as she was lying on the ground, thinking about her Christmas holiday, she sensed something. She got up and walked over to the water's edge. Suddenly something grabbed her and tried to pull her into the lake.

"KERO-CHAN!" Minerva yelled.

Kero-chan was beside her at once. "This is a Hermione Card," he told her.

Minerva kind of suspected that but she didn't tell him because she was being slowly dragged under.

"Help me, Kero-chan," Minerva told him.

"I can't," Kero-chan told her. "You have to break free yourself."

Minerva focused her will to break free and soon she was free. Water came at her, trying to block her path but she made it back to the castle. Turning back she saw the water looking at her and then it disappeared back into the lake. Minerva turned to Kero-chan.

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Teddy had been watching the whole thing from the air and he couldn't believe that something had the power to almost kill Minerva. How she managed to break free was beyond his understanding. He watched her running back into the castle and then the water returned to the lake. He would add this to the next letter that he sent to his father.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's the work of the Water Card," Kero-chan told her.

"The Water Card," Minerva repeated and Kero-chan nodded.

"Clow Reed created four elemental cards, each more powerful then the others," Kero-chan told her, "Their Windy, Watery, Firery, and Earthy. They are the most difficult to control but Watery is very wild and has a willful nature. Back when your mum battled Watery she used magic that she didn't know she had to freeze it. She used Windy and Fly to defeat it. Of course you can use Shadow but you can't use more then two."

"Why those cards?" Minerva asked.

"Those are the three cards that you captured first," Kero-chan told her. "Therefore their your strongest cards."

Minerva looked at the three, and only cards, that she had.

"So I can use these to overpower Watery," Minerva said.

"Exactly but you have to hurry," Kero-chan said. "If word gets out that the cards are back then people will want them."

Minerva nodded, fully understanding.

Later that night, with Alice and a strange blue battle robes on, she headed outside. Minerva had a funny feeling that she would be spending a lot of time outdoors. Deep inside she hoped that Alice knew exactly where the freezer was and if the spell that Alice had picked up that would enable for them to talk would work.

"Be careful, Minerva," Kero-chan said. "You don't know what it will do this time or if it will allow you to freeze it."

Minerva nodded, her staff ready.

They reached the lake and Minerva looked at it with determination. There was no way that something was going to make the lake unsafe for anyone. She held it over the lake's surface, ready.

"I know who you are, come and get me," she said.

Watery came out and Minerva used Fly. She shot through the grounds and headed towards the castle.

"Follow my directions, Minerva," Alice said in her head.

Minerva shot inside and headed down towards the Hufflepuff common room. Alice told her to turn right and Minerva turned right, the Watery Card behind her.

"Speed up, Minerva," Kero-chan yelled.

Minerva wanted to tell him that she was hurrying up as fast as she could but trying to tell him was hard with Watery shooting stuff at her. Suddenly she saw Alice and flew in, Watery behind her. She landed and took out Windy.

"Windy, bind Watery," Minerva called out. "Windy card, release and dispel."

She bright her staff up and the bright green card lit up. The Windy Card came out and started to wrap around Watery, which was now in her physical form. Minerva hurried up and slammed the freezer door shut.

"Thanks, Alice-san," Minerva said.

"No problem," Alice said. "I remembered about the ice cream that we had and thought they had to have a freezer."

Kero-chan cheered her memory.

"I think she should be frozen by now," Alice said.

Minerva nodded and opened the freezer door. The Watery Card was frozen solid and Minerva knew this to be her chance.

"I command you to return to your power confiment…WATERY!"

The Watery started to float towards her, breaking off. Soon she was confined once more and Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods that's over," Minerva told them.

"Not quite," said a stern voice.

They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there and she didn't look happy.

"Um, Headmistress," Alice said.

"Follow me," McGonagall told them and they had no choice but to follow her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy Minerva is in trouble. Lets hope things don't turn out badly for them.


	10. A Talk With McGonagall

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: I'm so glad that your liking this story. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: A Talk With McGonagall

Professor McGonagall took them to the Headmistress office and had them setting down. All the paintings of old Headmasters and Mistress looked back at her, all of them sound asleep.

"Before you start with a lie I want to let you know that I do know about the cards," she said. "That wasn't something that I was making up."

Minerva nodded. "I'm sorry if we were out of bed," she told the Headmistress.

"I fully understand but why did you open the book even after I told you about them?"

"I didn't know what the book was called now," Minerva said. "But sensei you have to let me continue. I've already have two of the element cards under me and I have to get the rest."

Minerva saw that the Headmistress was considering it.

"Fine but make sure that no one catches you," she told Minerva. "What if Brown had seen you. She was friends with your mum and even though she doesn't hate the cards or your mum she does blame your father for taking her away."

"Is that why she hates me?" Minerva said.

"Partly, yes," McGonagall said. "I also want to make sure that Amelia doesn't find out about them. You imagine if she had control over them."

Minerva shuttered at the thought.

"Head back to bed and don't let me catch you out again," McGonagall told them.

Minerva nodded and they left.

"I can't believe that she didn't take points off," Alice said.

"I was surprised as well," Minerva said.

"Well I say it was worth it," Alice said, showing her the camera. "I got a great shot of you capturing the Watery Card."

Minerva smiled at her and then went to bed.

The next day Teddy found her, which she wasn't exactly happy about. When Teddy told her about seeing the Watery, though he didn't actually say it, Minerva thought he would figure everything else out.

"Do you think it will appear again?" Teddy asked.

"No, the sensei told me that it has been taken care of," Minerva lied. "I went to her yesterday afternoon and told her about it."

Teddy looked disappointed.

"That's too bad," he said. "I would have really loved to see it."

And he left.

"I really feel sorry for him," Alice said. "He just wants a little excitement in his life."

Minerva gave her a small frown. "Trust me, these cards are too exciting."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Don't we all feel sorry for the person that wants excitement in their lives. Next up: A break from Minerva's life as Harry corners Ron.


	11. Harry Corners Ron

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Painelust: Oh it will happen. Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and Ron's little snot nose brat needs to really get a life. I really don't like Amelia and I'm the one that's writing about her.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Harry Corners Ron

Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Department, wasn't happy. He had been hearing things coming out of Hogwarts that made him uneasy, especially about Amelia Weasley. He knew that Ron had gone off the deep end when Hermione had left all those years ago and that Ron had blamed Severus for it. Harry blamed Fudge for what had happened and was thankful that Fudge had died several years back.

Now he had a bone to pick with Ron and he had summoned him to have a 'chat' when Ron got back from trying to capture a wizard that was dealing in high level nightmare magic. A knock on the door broke Harry away from his thoughts and he told the person to enter. Ron popped his head in, looking a little worse for wear but giving Harry a smile.

"You wish to see me," Ron said.

"Yes," Harry said. "Close the door and sit down."

Ron closed the door and sat down in the only seat that was available.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Ron asked him.

"I've been getting reports from Hogwarts that I find very disturbing," Harry told him. "Reports of bullying and of banned candy being used to harm someone. And they all seem to be centered on your daughter."

Ron looked upset. "Has someone been harming Amelia?"

"No, Ron, someone has been harming Minerva Snape," Harry told him. "You know, Severus and Hermione Snape's daughter."

Ron's face turned bright red at the mention of Minerva. "I don't know why you brought me here about something as stupid as that girl."

Harry's had his turn to turn red. "I've brought you here because your daughter is the one that's bullying Minerva." He pulled out a letter that bore the Hogwarts crest. "A couple of days after term started several nosebleed nougat was found inside Minerva's eggs, a hexed broomstick, taunts from your daughter about what happened before she was born, desecration of Hermione Snape's grave, and the book that I got from Severus back in my sixth year is also missing. Your daughter was in my privet library and I know, for a fact, that the book was there before she came over and is now gone."

"What are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried because I'm an Auror with the Ministry of Magic," Harry hissed. "I'm responsible for anything that happens if those spells are used. I put a very powerful locking spell that Hermione invented to keep that book at Grimmuld Place and your daughter is an expert in breaking spells. But out of all these the desecration of Hermione's grave cap is the one that turns my stomach. I thought you were teaching your daughter respect but no, you're teaching her that it's okay to bully someone just because of something they had no control over.

"You're sick!" Harry added and then said. "I thought that we fought against people that did this sort of thing? But I'm seeing that all your daughter cares about is making Minerva's life a living hell."

"And I don't care what you say, Harry," Ron said, his face going, quite possibly, even redder. "Snape's daughter has no right to even be here."

"And if you believe that then you have no business being an Auror," Harry told Ron. "It's our job to uphold wizard law and I'm going to Hogwarts to inform Amelia that she's on notice. If I even hear a peep of her doing anything that is against our laws then I will take her to Azkaban. Let's see how she likes being around former Death Eaters. I'm also transferring you to the Department for the Deposal of Dark Arts Objects. Spending hours casting spells to rid an object of danger should teach you a lesson."

Ron rose up and kicked his seat, causing it turn over. "Go to hell, Potter," he snarled. "It seems that you care more about sorceress then your own kind."

Harry stood up and faced him. "Go to hell, yourself, Weasley," Harry hissed. "Report to Maria Fairway…now."

Ron snarled at him and then left.

Harry used the Floo Network to go to Hogwarts and when he arrived in Headmistress McGonagall's office he dusted himself off and then greeted the Headmistress.

"What brings you here?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to talk to Amelia at once," Harry told her. "It's about what she did to Hermione's grave."

"I'll have her brought up from Potions at once," McGonagall said. "So did you hear that we got Minerva Snape as a student?"

"I heard that Severus and Hermione allowed her to attend," Harry said. "How is she?"

"Oh she's a great student and has such a warm personality," McGonagall told him. "I think that Severus and Hermione did a fine job raising her. Though she does have strange habits and doesn't formally refer to her teachers as Professors."

"Well she was raised in Japan," Harry pointed out. "I went there on a business trip one time and their very different in the area of respect."

"That they do and the Professors put up with it," McGonagall said. "However I find it refreshing that she does respect everyone doesn't matter who they are or what they do. Now I'll get Amelia for you."

She walked over to the fireplace and summoned Professor Heart. She told the Professor that she needed Amelia to Floo to her office right away. A few minutes later Amelia appeared.

"Miss Weasley I'm Auror Harry Potter, of course you know who I am," Harry said.

"Yes," Amelia said.

"I want the book that you stole from me," Harry told her. "And I'm giving you notice that I will send you to Azkaban if you even harm Minerva again."

"I don't know what book you're talking about, maybe the stinking sorceress took it."

Harry glared at her.

"Do you wish to spend a night in Azkaban," Harry asked her. "Around some very evil Death Eaters."

Amelia looked fearful and Harry was glad that his words were sinking in. "But, I'm your niece."

"You're not my niece if you constantly bully Minerva," Harry said. "I was bullied by my cousin and it wasn't fun. And anyway I know that you took it because Minerva didn't even set foot in my house or even know where it's at."

He turned to McGonagall.

"She is getting detention until she finishes her first year," McGonagall told him.

"Is that for the bullying or the desecration?" Harry asked.

"The desecration," McGonagall answered.

"Apply whatever punishment that the new rules apply for bullying," Harry told her and McGonagall nodded.

He turned back to Amelia. "The book."

"Fine," Amelia hissed.

"Turn it in to Professor Sight and have her send it back to my house," Harry told McGonagall. "I'll be expecting it and will check it for any missing pages."

McGonagall nodded and Harry finally left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that everyone liked this chapter and thought that Harry was being fair. I know he was. Next up: Things get a little strange.


	12. Surprises In Defense

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Painelust: Thanks for your review and I also hate the Weasley's some reason and I wanted to show that in this story.

To CardcaptorSakura16: Thanks for your review and I believe Harry was being fair.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review and Amelia is really annoying me as well. Of course she's deep into the dark arts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Surprises In Defense

Minerva got a letter from owl from her Head of House and she wondered what she might have done wrong. She told Alice that she would be back and then went down to Professor Heart's office.

"Miss Snape, come in," Professor Heart said when Minerva walked in.

"You wished to see me, sensei," Minerva said.

"Yes, Brown wants me to have you clean the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom as part of your continuing detention. I told her that the detention had been unfair but she insisted that rules must be maintained or there will be general disorder."

Minerva felt like snorting but kept a clamp on it.

"When should I report?" Minerva asked.

"Tonight," Professor Heart told her. "You'll meet Brown after dinner."

Minerva nodded and then left.

When Minerva arrived for her detention Brown led her into the room that she would have to clean. The place was a mess, which spoke of all the hexes and deflected curses that were done here.

"Scrub the whole place down," Brown told her. "I'll be back when I think your done."

And she left her alone.

Minerva spent the first part of detention clearing off the table and then washing it down. The ink was really hard to remove and as she worked she noticed something on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. The green Hermione card greeted her and she turned it over.

"The Wood Card," Minerva read. "Well what do you know?"

She took out a quill and wrote her name. She then put it in her pocket and continued cleaning.

She then got on her hands and knees and started to work on the rest of the classroom. Under a desk she found another Hermione Card, however she couldn't tell what it was.

"Better safe then sorry," she told herself and found a spot to sign her name.

Instantly it revealed itself to be the Rain Card. She stuck it in her pocket and a few hours later Brown returned.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You mean you captured two cards and I wasn't even there," Alice complained when Minerva told her what had happened.

"Don't complain," Kero-chan told her. "It was a good thing that she did. No telling what would have happened if she hadn't signed her name."

"I'm just glad that no one found them," Minerva told them. "I have a feeling that the Headmistress would have freaked out."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not having a huge battle with Wood and Rain but I wanted Minerva to be smart so she did what Hermione didn't do, signed her name. Next up: Hurt.


	13. Hurt

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Hurt

October and come around and everyone was talking about the Halloween feast that would take place at the end of the term. Minerva had never been to a Halloween feast and she was looking forward to it.

"I was at a Halloween feast, "Kero-chan commented. "It's really great."

"Do you think your dad will come?" Alice said.

"I hope so," Minerva said. "I really miss him."

The idea that term was almost half way over was exciting as well as depressing. She knew the Hermione Cards would be acting up and she had to be there when it happened. However she missed her father so much and knew that it must be hard without mum around. Minerva, herself, was slowly getting over her mum's death but she would never forget her.

"So what did you get for your Charms test?" Alice asked.

"O," Minerva answered.

Alice groaned. "I only got an E," she said. "I wish I was as good at charms as you are."

Minerva went pink at her compliment.

"So what are you going to do this Christmas holiday?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know," Alice answered. "My dad wants me to spend time at Hogwarts, to associate with Slytherins that he approves of, but I don't know."

"You should really think for yourself," Minerva said. "My dad says that we have to all make our own choices and not follow what people think we should. He says that it makes a better witch."

"Maybe your right but I don't know," Alice said.

"At least think about it," Minerva suggested.

"I will," Alice promised.

In Transfiguration Professor Sight was the same horrible self making them go through motions of spells that Minerva already knew. Of course she wasn't going to tell the sensei that she knew how to do this transfiguration as her father had always taught her not to think she was better then everyone else.

"I want you to do an essay on this transfiguration," Professor Sight told them. "To be turned in next week."

Minerva wrote this down and then left the classroom.

The class that Minerva was looking forward to was Potions since Teddy would be there. She really liked him even though he was in Gryffindor. When he smiled at her she got all red and had to run the other way. Alice teased her about it days after the incident.

"I think you like him," Alice said.

"I don't," Minerva told her which made Alice giggle for some reason. "I don't, I really don't."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it."

Minerva groaned.

Of course Alice wasn't the only one that noticed how Minerva acted when Teddy was in the room. Amelia noticed as well and had decided to use it against her, not that Minerva didn't notice. She knew that Amelia would use anything to bring her pain and it wasn't until breakfast in the Great Hall that Amelia showed how much she loved to hurt her. A paper arrived for Minerva and on the front page was an article about her. It was enough to turn her stomach.

_**Former Potions Master's Daughter Returns**_

**Minerva Snape, the daughter of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, has arrived at Hogwarts to start her training. While their daughter appears to be normal it's a known fact that Hermione's daughter is a sorceress, like her mother, and even though the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has told parents that they don't need to worry about what Minerva might do a lot of parents don't want a Sorceress to be training among witches and wizards.**

"**Their filth," said former Minister Employ Delores Umbridge told the Prophet. "Their like werewolves and vampires, they aren't to be trusted."**

**It's not known what Headmistress McGonagall is planning on doing about this but rest assure that this matter must be dealt with or the very nature of our world will be threatened. Minister Auror Harry Potter, known for his defeat of You-Know-Who, has stated the following.**

"**The law that Fudge put on the books to keep Sorcerers and Sorceress away has been removed years ago. This is a clear violation of Minerva's right to learn among all who have magic."**

**When asked why he vouches for the girl despite the fact that her father made his life at Hogwarts during Harry's first four years a living nightmare he states the following.**

"**Severus Snape is the bravest man that I know," he said. "I will not have the name of Snape soured."**

**However Hogwarts student Amelia Weasley, the daughter of war hero Ron Weasley, made her views known of this.**

"**She's a freak and has no right to be here," she spat. "My father will see her removed, that I promise you."**

**It will be known soon what will happen. Let's just hope that the right thing is done.**

_**Rita Skeeter,**_

_**Daily Prophet Reporter**_

Everyone snickered at Minerva; except Alice and she was surprised that Teddy had gotten up and came over to the Slytherin table. Minerva went pink but it faded at the determined look on his face.

"I'm not having people talk about you," he told Minerva.

"Thanks," Minerva said, glad to have another person that cared about her.

She didn't miss the smirked that was playing on Amelia's face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that Amelia did this," McGonagall hissed after reading the article. "How can anyone say that Minerva is a threat?"

"People were fearful of Hermione when everyone found out that she was no longer a witch," Flitwick pointed out.

"Well I promised Minerva's parents that I would protect her and I'm not doing that."

"Then maybe you should suspend Amelia," Flitwick suggested. "After all she was the one that told the Daily Prophet what happened."

"And to Rita Skeeter no less," said Professor Heart.

McGonagall gave this some thought. "Have Miss Weasley come to my office at once."

"Yes, Headmistress," Flitwick said and then left her office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh we all know that we can't wait to see what happens next. Up next: Things go down hill.


	14. Things Go Downhill

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Things Go Downhill

The next few days were the worst that Minerva ever experienced. Rumor was that Amelia went to the Headmistress office and was now in such a sour mood that she was even snapping at her friends. Minerva felt that Amelia had gotten what was coming to her and that view, though she hadn't spoken it, was known through the entire school. Everyone glared at her, except Teddy. And so Amelia was the topic of conversation between the three of them.

"Her father is famous and so she believes that everyone should bow down to her," Teddy said. "I got a letter from home and dad says that there's nothing wrong with a sorceress and that I shouldn't stop being your friend."

"Thanks," Minerva said. "So what does your father do for a living?"

"He works at the Ministry," Teddy answered, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Wicked," Alice said.

"That's great," Minerva said. "So what are your plans this Christmas?"

"Well I'm seeing my Godfather, which is always great, and I'm seeing all my other horrible relatives. Luna Lovegood is visiting this Christmas and that should always be an eye opener."

"Well I'm sure she's not that bad," Minerva said.

"Don't count on that," Teddy said.

"Well I'm sure that everything will be alright," Alice said.

The next day Minerva was summoned to the Headmistress office. At first she thought she had done something wrong but that changed when she saw a smile on the Headmistress face.

"I'm getting that I'm not in trouble," Minerva said.

"Of course not, my dear," McGonagall said. "Your father wrote to me and told me that he wanted you to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. He says that he has some important work that will take all his time and doesn't want you to have a horrible Christmas."

Minerva seemed a little surprised. Her father had wanted to her to come home for Christmas and how he was telling her that she had to stay at Hogwarts.

"Aren't you excited?" McGonagall asked.

"Well I was sort of hoping to go home for Christmas," Minerva said. "But I'll stay here if dad wants me to."

"He says that you can return home at the end of term," McGonagall said. "I'm sure that he'll spend plenty of time with you then."

"Yeah, maybe," Minerva muttered. "Um, can I go?"

McGonagall nodded and Minerva left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She has no idea the real reason," said Yuko, appearing in a flash of light.

McGonagall sighed. "I don't relish leaving her in the dark," she told Yuko.

"I know but it's needed," Yuko said. "Even though Severus still has his memories of being Yue he knows that he must let his daughter fight this on her own. She'll understand when the time comes."

"I hope your right," McGonagall said. "Nothing seems is going right around here."

"If you're talking about Amelia, then your right," Yuko said. "However I've got the perfect thing for her."

"I hope you're not going to do something that puts my school in danger," McGonagall said.

Yuko smiled at her. "Of course not," she said though McGonagall highly doubted that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about such a short chapter. Next up: Jumping Lessons and there not the kind that you want to take.


	15. Jumping Lessons

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm still glad you like this story.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Jumping Lessons

Minerva's bad mood at being forced to remain at Hogwarts despite the fact that her father had told her that she could come home remained with her most of the month. It hadn't helped that the students were all talking about what they were going to do with their families.

"At least I'm not going to be alone," Alice said. "And a couple of those Hermione cards might appear."

"Well," Minerva slowly said.

"It will be a great time to capture them," Kero-chan said. "And you won't have to put up with Amelia."

"Okay, I guess I'll stay," Minerva said.

"That's the spirit," Kero-chan said. "We'll find so many cards that you'll soon be the Master of the Hermione Cards."

"Okay," Minerva said slowly, not sure what Kero-chan meant by that.

The next day a noticed was pinned on the Slytherin board that made Minerva get all excited. Hogwarts was having a first annual bazaar. Minerva couldn't believe they were having one, as usually she only found them in Japan.

"It was the Headmistress idea," Alice told Minerva when she told her.

"I think it's a great idea," Minerva said. "I'm going to write to dad and ask him to send me some money. There is no way that I'm missing out on this."

And she ran to get some ink, quill, and parchment.

While Minerva waited for her father to send the money she had to hear Amelia talked about all the expensive things that she planned on getting. She gave Minerva an evil look as she said this.

"What's her deal?" Alice asked.

"She thinks that I'm poor or something," Minerva said. "My parents worked very hard and have plenty of money."

"Yeah, right," said Amelia.

She had gotten close enough to hear what Minerva had said.

"My parents have plenty of money," Minerva told Amelia. "I and my parents didn't live in a hovel."

Amelia laughed at her. "We'll see when we compare the number of bags that we're getting."

And then she moved on, still laughing.

"I can't believe this has turned into some kind of race," Minerva told her friends.

"She's always doing that," Teddy said. "Let's just hope your dad gave you enough money."

"I hope," Minerva said. "Maybe I should tell him that Amelia is trying to compete with me."

"I think it might be too late," Alice said. "Well if she gets more stuff then you do it's not the end of the world."

Minerva highly doubted that.

The next day an owl arrived with a large money bag. Minerva grinned at the idea that she had gotten a lot of money and Amelia hadn't even been present. She quickly finished her breakfast and went to put her money away. As the day progressed Minerva saw the booths being set up and decided to see what kind of things that they would be having for sale.

"Can I come?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Minerva said, glad to have her friend coming with her.

They left the castle and started to explore the grounds. One man was taking down different kinds of fabric. Like Alice, Minerva could make her own clothes and she was looking forward to the kinds of clothes that she could make. Another man was selling his bake goods and he even allowed them to have a sample.

"Thank you," Minerva said, bowing and then took it.

Minerva noticed a woman putting different stuff animals on shelves and both she and Alice decided to see what she had. The woman was a little clumsy, which Alice told Minerva reminded her of Teddy's mum.

"I never knew her but Teddy told me that his father told him a lot about his mum."

"Don't say it out loud she might think we're being rude," Minerva advised. "And then dad will find out and I won't hear the end of it when I do go back home."

"Don't worry, Minerva, I wouldn't do something like that," Alice assured her. "But I think she might need some help."

"Sounds like a great idea," Minerva said. "Let's go and see if she does need help."

Both girls walked over to the woman's booth and Alice cleared her throat. The woman turned and at once Minerva sensed a Hermione Card. However she smiled at the woman since she probably didn't know that she might have a Hermione Card. Naturally Minerva knew that she couldn't really tell if the woman had it or didn't.

"Can we help you?" Alice asked, smiling at her.

"If you want," the woman said. "By the way my name is Ginger Hawk."

"I'm Minerva Snape and this is my friend Alice Yard."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Ginger said. "If you can help me you can have something from the booth."

That sounded great to Minerva and so she let them behind the counter and started to help her out.

It was great to help Ginger out, even though she kept tripping over things. The animals were so cute except for one. The thing looked nasty and when she stared at it she saw it blinking. Minerva reached for it and it suddenly jumped out of her grasp and then jumped away.

"I've got to go," Minerva told Ginger and Alice. "I'll see you later."

And she ran off, causing Alice to call her back.

Minerva ran after the thing, which jumped through the entrance hall and up the staircase. Minerva had already changed her key into the staff and she wondered how she was going to capture it. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Wood Card, corner this card," Minerva called out.

The Wood Card came forth and blocked the creature's path.

"I command you to return to your power confinement…Hermione Card."

She brought her staff up and the form of a card appeared. It was sucked into it and soon everything was back to normal. She picked the card up and saw the name on it. "Jump Card."

She allowed herself a small smile. "Well you gave me plenty of problems but your right back where you belong."

And she hurried off to help Alice and Ginger once again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The Jump Card will always be an easy card to capture because it's smart.


	16. Halloween

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Halloween

When Minerva told Kero-chan that she had captured the Jump Card he was very excited. Alice was upset that she had missed the capturing of another Hermione Card but Kero said that it was for the best that she had missed it.

"But I promised that I would get video of all her captures," Alice said.

"Well I think that Amelia might have figured things out if she saw you with that camera."

"I agree," Minerva said. "But I promise the next one you'll get."

"Thanks," Alice said, smiling at her.

Another thing that made it so much better was the fact that she had beaten Amelia in her race for the most stuff. Her father had given her more money then Amelia's father had and therefore she was able to get more stuff. The look on Amelia's face was to die for and both girls were laughing in the common room. Halloween came around and what the other Slytherins had told her about what happened didn't live up to what she had seen. There were live bats flying everywhere and the table was covered in cookies, cakes, and of course regular food, like the kind that they had during the Start-of-term feast.

"Well we survived two months of Hogwarts," Alice told Minerva.

"And two months of Amelia," Minerva added.

"That too," Alice agreed.

During the feast she hid some food to give to Kero-chan when the feast was over and then they had a dance of walking skeletons that provided the entertainment. Minerva had so much fun that she didn't even let what had happened between her and Amelia get to her. She also decided that she was going to write home to her father, telling him about the Hogwarts Halloween feast and how it had been.

When the feast was over Minerva hurried back to her dorm to give Kero his food. He was waiting for her and she presented what she had.

"Thanks, Minerva," Kero-chan said, before eating the giant cookie that was shaped like a skull.

"No problem and don't get a stomach ache," Minerva told him and then turned in for the night.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another chapter for Halloween. Thanks everyone and next up: Amelia's Threat and what it could mean for Minerva.


	17. Amelia's Threat

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Amelia's Threat

November started and the weather turned very cold. Minerva didn't think that it could get this cold but then again she was born in Japan and she was use to their weather. The Professors forced the students to spend some time outside and thanks to a spell that Alice knew they were able to stay somewhat warm.

"I heard that someone is going to the States for their Christmas holiday," Alice said.

"Great, who?" Minerva asked.

"Just someone, I don't know," Alice answered.

Minerva muttered about lucky people and then the bell rang and they had no choice but to go inside.

During their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson the teacher gave them a huge amount of homework. Minerva didn't complain as it meant that she would have a good enough reason to hang out in the library and not see Amelia. She was sure the girl wouldn't know the library if it bit her on the butt. However to Minerva's horror she saw Amelia walking among the shelves. Amelia didn't see her, which Minerva was happy about. She watched her and then to her alarm Amelia went into the Restricted Section.

"What are you even doing back there?" Minerva muttered to herself and then made herself mentally invisible.

One of the great things about having a sorceress for a mum was that you knew things that witches and wizards didn't. Becoming invisible was one of those skills. Now it was paying off as she watched Amelia taking a dark potions book down, the book not even protesting. Minerva suspected that Amelia had used some sort of spell to keep the book from noticing that someone that wasn't older or even the librarian was taking it from this section.

Amelia looked both ways and then left, soon joining her two friends. They were up to something, Minerva knew it, and she was going to find out. Seeing this as a day not wasted she followed them, making sure that the spell was still up and running so that the three Gryffindors wouldn't hex her. Soon the three of them entered a room and Minerva just got in before the door closed.

The whole room stunk of the dark arts and the ingredients that they were using Minerva knew wasn't in Professor Heart's store. She watched as Amelia and her friends chopped different ingredients and added them to the cauldron. Minerva looked over what they were making and backed away in horror. It was the Drought of Living Death, a potion so powerful that it makes a person believe that their dead.

If they intended on using the potion on her then she would be considered dead and buried alive. No idea how long she would be in the ground. She had to do something about this and so she hurried and left, heading for Professor Sight's office. Minerva knocked on the door and the Professor opened it. She glared at Minerva but at this point Minerva didn't care.

"Sensei, Amelia and her friends are brewing the Drought of Living Death," Minerva told her.

"What," the Professor said. "What lies are you brewing this time, Snape?"

"I'm not lying," Minerva told her. "Their brewing it right now."

"I don't have times for your lies, Snape, twenty points from Slytherin."

And she slammed the door in her face.

Minerva had no idea what to do and then it came to her. She went down to see Professor Heart and the Professor was more open to what Minerva was saying.

"There's a potion that you can take that will nullify the effects of the potion," Heart told her. "I'll brew it and then you must take it. One dose will do the month."

"Thanks," Minerva said.

"I'll owl you when I'm finished," Heart told her.

Minerva bowed and thanked her, then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She wants to use that potion on you," Alice said when Minerva told her and Kero-chan about it.

"Yes and my father use to brew it almost all the time and so I know what it looks like and the ingredients that it takes. And the only person that Amelia and her friends hate is me."

"Well I can't wait until the antidote is brewed," Alice said. "I would hate something horrible to happen."

"Which would be bad for us all," Kero-chan said. "If you're given this potion then the Hermione Cards will be free to do all the damage that they want."

Minerva shivered at that thought. The Jump Card had been easy to catch but it had still given her problems. She had no idea what card would appear next and what kind of problems there would be. She just couldn't let Amelia give her that potion.

"I'll make sure that I don't ingest the potion," Minerva vowed.

Minerva just hoped that she could keep that promise.

The next morning an owl was waiting on Minerva even before she got dressed. She was told that the potion was ready and Minerva hurried to Heart's office. When she knocked on the door she was told to enter.

"Sensei, I'm here," Minerva said.

"Good, come here and take your potion," Heart told her.

Minerva took the goblet and drank it. It tasted horrible but it was a lot better then being under the potions effects.

"Now go to breakfast before Miss Weasley sees that your missing," Professor Heart told her.

"Thanks, sensei," Minerva said and then left.

When Minerva arrived in the Great Hall she sat down at the Slytherin table and noticed that Amelia was at the Gryffindor table. She didn't even look at Minerva and she wondered if this was part of her plan to make it look as though she didn't have any hand at whatever she planned on doing with the potion. Alice poured her some pumpkin juice, which she liked, and then started on her breakfast.

"So how did it go with Professor Heart?" Alice asked.

"It went well," Minerva replied. "I'm just glad that I won't have to worry about that potion that Amelia brewed."

When they were finished with their breakfast Minerva saw a look of shock on Amelia's face. It was clear that Amelia had put the potion in her food or drink and was surprised that it hadn't worked. Minerva smirked at her, which seem to make Amelia even madder. Deep down Minerva knew that her problems, though small, was just about to get even bigger. Though Minerva decided against telling Alice her suspicion.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If people are confused by this chapter then I'll tell you. Amelia's threat didn't come from words but actions. Next up: Quidditch Illusion and why everyone has them.


	18. Quidditch Illusion

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: Quidditch Illusion

A few days later Minerva was introduced to something else that was new, Quidditch. Her mum had told her about the game but no one in Japan played it since Quidditch was consider a wizard sport. Japanese sorcerer sport was considered a lot better.

"I'm so excited," Alice said, looking around.

"I'm sure you are," Minerva said, trying to sound excited but failing to convey the feeling.

Thankfully Alice didn't notice.

The game started and Minerva tried to get involved but her excitement wasn't what you call excitement, more 'Why am I even here?" She had better things to do then to watch a bunch of boys go after balls. Sounded too much like a game that upped a man's ego. Seeing no point in watching the game she left the pitch and headed back inside the castle. She had an idea that would end her suffering of English food and she hoped that the Muggle Studies Professor was there.

To her surprise she was. Professor Wine was a lot like her, not into Quidditch or a lot of other things. When Minerva knocked on the door the woman turned to her.

"Hello, Miss Snape," Professor Wine said.

"Hello, sensei," Minerva said. "I was wondering if any of those things work here?"

Minerva pointed to some things that were in the classroom.

"Yes," Professor Wine said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if I could make my food here," Minerva said. "Someone poisoned my food and if hadn't been for the potion that Professor Heart had brewed for me I would be dead."

"Well I'm sure that I can let you use them as long as you clean up and get the Headmistress permission."

"Thanks, sensei," Minerva said and then left.

When the students returned to the castle Minerva heard a strange story and it was different each time it was told. At first Minerva thought it was all due to the fact that they had seen the same thing but was willing to tell it differently to make them look better. However Alice told her that a giant worm had attacked everyone.

"But I thought that someone from Ravenclaw said that Gryffindor had won," Minerva said.

Alice looked confused. "No one won."

Minerva knew that something wasn't right and decided to consult Kero.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's the Illusion Card," Kero told Minerva after she told him that everyone had seen something different.

"The Illusion Card," Minerva said.

"Yep, it has the power to make people see what they either wish to see or expect," Kero told her. "Your mum had problems with that card a long time ago."

"So what should I do," Minerva asked.

"Well it's clear that it's on the Quidditch Pitch so that's where we need to go," Kero said. "But be warned. You weren't affected by the Illusion Card because you left too early. You won't have that protection again."

Minerva nodded and then they hurried off.

The Quidditch Pitch was dark when Minerva and Alice arrived, Kero in her pocket. He came out and they both looked around, Minerva wondering what would happen next.

"Minerva, look," Alice said and pointed to a small orb of light.

Minerva stared at it and then suddenly it flickered and Minerva saw her mum, smiling at her. She started to float away and Minerva went after her, ignoring what Kero was saying to her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked as she watched her friend moving on, following the light.

"We need to save her before the Illusion Card kills her," Kero said. "And trust me, it can."

And they both went after her, yelling for her to stop.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva climbed as high as she could go, her mother smiling at her wanting her to join her. Minerva knew that this wasn't a Illusion but something real. Her mum was here to tell her something and she needed to hear the message.

"Mummy, why are you here?" Minerva asked. "Is it because of what Weasley did to you?"

But she never answered and soon Minerva's foot slipped and she fell towards the ground. She never saw the person that saved her life only blackness.

When Minerva came to she saw that she was in a large room. The man that she knew to be Hagrid, because her parents talked about him as well, was busy making a cup of tea. He saw that she was awake and came over.

"Yur lucky to be alive," Hagrid told her. "What where you doing out of bed?"

"I thought I saw my mum," Minerva told him. "She was waiting on me at the top of the pitch and then I fell off."

She saw Hagrid shaking his head. "If that was really yur mum, would she put you in danger?"

Minerva thought about this and knew he was right. Her mum would never put her in danger and so she knew that this had been the work of the Illusion Card.

The next night Minerva was back in action. She was determined to bring the Illusion Card down. Once again her mum appeared but she wasn't buying into the illusion anymore.

"Your not my mum," Minerva told the image. "My mum would never harm me."

The image of her mum twinkled out and then the card showed itself.

"I command you to return to your power confinement…ILLUSION!"

She brought her staff up and the shape of a card appeared. They watched as it was sucked in and it then floated back towards her.

"Thank the Gods that's over," Alice said.

"I know but it also tells me that my mum is in a good place," Minerva told them. "And for that I'm glad."

"Me too," Kero said and the three of them headed back towards the castle.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: For a wild moment I think most of us thought that she couldn't do it. Next up: Strange Thoughts


	19. Strange Thoughts

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: Strange Thoughts

Minerva looked down at the Illusion Card that she had captured, wondering more about the life that her mum had led. She knew next to nothing about her mum's time at Hogwarts except that she had captured the Clow Cards and had been forced to leave England. She knew that the Headmistress had told her as much as she knew that Minerva needed to know but there was always more to a story she just knew it.

"Are you alright?" Kero-chan asked.

"I'm fine," Minerva told him. "I'm just a little worried about things that will happen."

"Don't worry about it," Kero-chan said. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so," Minerva said and put the card away.

Everyone was soon talking about the start of the Christmas Holidays and what they would be doing. Amelia took great pleasure in telling Minerva that the reason that her father didn't want her to return for Christmas was because he didn't want her. Minerva hit her and that got ten points taken from Slytherin.

"Like I care," Minerva said to Alice and Teddy as they left Potions.

"At least it will be over soon," Teddy told her. "I mean, Amelia will be gone for two weeks and you won't have to put up with her."

"That I can't wait for."

That night Minerva had a horrible nightmare. She dreamed that her mum had risen from her grave and demanded that she return her cards. Minerva tried to tell her that Kero-chan had chosen her and this had made her mum mad.

"Return the cards…now," her mother hissed and then the bottom fell and she was falling down…down."

"Minerva, wake up," said a voice and for a wild moment she didn't know where the voice was coming from and then she opened her eyes and saw Kero-chan stared at her.

"What happened?" Minerva asked.

"You were having a horrible nightmare," Kero-chan told her. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare that my mum told me to return the cards," Minerva told her. "I told her that you had chosen me and that made her mad."

Minerva saw Kero-chan thinking. "A sorceress always has dreams and sometimes they mean something."

"What do you think it means?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know but I think you might find out if their really visions or just dreams."

"I hope their just dreams," Minerva told him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Heck, I hate short chapters and I hate writing them. Next up: Alice's Help


	20. Alice's Help

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: Alice's Help

Term soon came to an end and the students all lined up to take the boats or whatever back to the Hogwarts Express. Alice and Minerva were the only ones that remained in the Slytherin Common Room and Minerva enjoyed the silence.

"Do you think the Professors have left?" Minerva asked.

"I think so," Alice said. "I heard that the Headmistress remains though."

"That's good to hear," Minerva said.

Minerva used the first two days to finish the homework that had been given her and then she put her school things away. Alice commented about her dedication to her work.

"You act like the world's going to end if you don't finish your work," she said.

"I believe in getting things done, that's all," Minerva said, defending herself. "At least I'm doing better then Amelia."

"Okay, I'll agree with that," Alice said. "So what do you want to do now?"

As though the school had heard her question an owl appeared and landed on the table, a letter in its beak. Alice took it and opened it.

"What does it say?" Minerva asked.

"It says that the Headmistress is having a treasure hunt," Alice told her, which instantly got Minerva excited.

"Oh this is going to be so great," Minerva said.

"Want me to help you?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Minerva said, glad that her friend wanted to partner with her.

The next morning, around ten, the students that remained gathered. Most of them were first years, like themselves, but a couple were older students. The Headmistress appeared, smiling at them.

"I've decided to have a treasure hunt," the Headmistress told them. "You'll all get a map that will lead you to clues. You must solve these clues in order to win. The first person that gets to the object will be given a prize. So is everyone up to it?"

The students went wild and each of the Professors that remained gave them a list of places that they had to go. When Minerva and Alice got theirs they headed for the first place on the list, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

It surprised Minerva how many people chose to go there first. There was a fight for the clues and when Minerva finally got theirs she looked at what the clue was asking.

"Go to the place that only one that is determined to find, can see, go there and you shall find what your looking for," Minerva read.

"What place do you think their talking about?" Alice asked.

Minerva saw that several students were confused. "I don't know but lets go to the first place that I think it might be and if it isn't then we'll continue to look," Minerva said in a low tone.

Alice nodded and they left the room.

Minerva believed that the clue was talking about the dungeons. Minerva had explored this part of the castle a lot and there was a room that only Slytherins could enter. She tapped three times on the door and it opened. Sure enough a clue was waiting on them.

"Smarty," Alice commented and Minerva grinned.

Each clue was hard, asking them to really think about the place that it was talking about. One by one pairs gave up but Minerva and Alice were determined to find the item and win the prize. The last clue talked about a place where the dead died but truly never died. Minerva and Alice looked everywhere but nothing. Suddenly Alice disappeared and Minerva got scared. Did she fall down an ancient well or something?

"Alice, are you there?" Minerva called out.

"Yes, I'm here but I think I broke my ankle," Alice called out.

"I'll get you out of there," Minerva told her and took out her key.

One incantation later she summoned the Wood Card to get her down to where Alice was. True to what she had said her ankle was broken.

"Where are we?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know," Alice said. "And I can't find out."

"I'll go and see if there's an exit," Minerva told her.

Alice groaned and Minerva headed down the tunnel.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about them," McGonagall told Yuko.

"They'll do fine," Yuko told her. "Anyway I think it was fun to have them out there looking for things."

"I didn't count on one of them getting hurt."

Yuko sipped her tea. "Things will work out," she told her. "Just have a little faith."

McGonagall didn't say anything. She just hoped that Yuko was right.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minerva continued down the tunnel, hoping to find an exit so that she could get Alice some help. Suddenly she saw a set of stairs and taking them she soon saw a wooden door. She opened it and stepped into a large stone corridor. A painting that Minerva saw she recognized. She was back at Hogwarts. She went to get a teacher and the teacher followed her back down the tunnel to where Alice was at.

"Your going to be okay," Minerva told Alice.

"Thanks, for being my friend," Alice told her as she was being led away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Aren't we all glad that Alice got help. Next up: Silent Christmas

Another note: I won't be updating for several days due to back pain. Sorry about that but I did some real damage to it.


	21. Silent Christmas

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Silent Christmas

Things in the Slytherin Common Room weren't the same with Alice in the hospital wing. Minerva really wasn't into the Christmas mood without her friend and even Kero-chan couldn't cheer her up.

"She'll be back soon," Kero-chan said, trying to cheer her up.

"I know but it isn't the same without her," Minerva said.

Minerva visited Alice several times a week and when Christmas came around Minerva went and delivered Alice's presents. Minerva, herself, had gotten a sweater and table from her grandparents, a book about Clow Reed and some items that would work even at Hogwarts from her father, and a box of candy from her Godmother. Now she could make her lunch without having to eat the horrible English food.

"Soon we'll be eating rice balls and stuffed squid," Minerva told Kero-chan.

"Oh yeah," Kero-chan said, sounding delighted and so was Minerva.

That night Minerva went down for the Christmas Feast. True to what Alice said the Headmistress was there and she smiled at Minerva as she sat down. The turkey was good and so was everything else but she jumped with one of the other students that was staying.

"It's just a cracker," she said. "Gods, sometimes you act like a Mudblood."

"Shut it," Minerva snapped.

After that all Minerva wanted to do was leave and never see that girl again. Finishing her dessert she got up and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. As she walked she thought about what that girl had said. How dare she use the M word around her? Everyone knew that Minerva hated that word and so they didn't mention it. Suddenly her thoughts were cut off by the presence of a Hermione Card.

"Oh great, I don't have Kero-chan with me," Minerva moaned.

She knew that she had to get him but first Minerva wanted to see which card it was and so she followed her senses.

Her senses led her to the hospital wing where everything was silent. Alice was sound asleep and Minerva crept past her and looked around. She found a painting that was giving off strange sensation and Minerva saw the face of a woman in the frame.

"What in the world are you?" Minerva whispered.

The image didn't move and so Minerva knew that it didn't belong there.

"Minerva, there you-."

Minerva didn't hear the rest of her sentence because the woman moved her hand and a sudden silence came over everything. Soon both Minerva and Alice were outside the hospital wing.

"What in the world happened there?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know," Alice answered. "And I want to go back to bed."

"Stay here and I'll see if I can figure this out," Minerva told her and then went back in.

Minerva crept slowly and when she was just about to reach the painting she hit something and the image once again sent her outside the hospital wing, next to Alice.

"How did you get back here?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but it looks like it like silence," Minerva told her. "Let me go back inside and I'll figure out how to capture it without making any noise."

She walked back inside and made sure that she didn't knock anything over. At once she noticed a window that allowed people to see inside the wing. The window was right in-front of the picture. She crept back to Alice and closed the door.

"There's a window in-front of the painting," Minerva told her. "I'll use the Shadow Card to create a shadow of myself and then capture it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Alice said.

Minerva took her key out and said, "By the Key of the Sun and Of the Moon, Ancient Forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light. Release!" The key changed into the long staff and Minerva locked into place when she touched it.

"Shadow Card," Minerva called out, bringing the Shadow Card out. "Use my shadow to overcome Silent. Shadow Card, release and dispel."

She brought the staff up and the Shadow Card glowed and then came out. Minerva saw her shadow rising and she knew it was time.

"I command you to return to your power confinement…CLOW CARD."

Minerva watched as the shape of a card appeared and Shadow was sucked inside. It floated through the window and she caught it.

"Thank the Gods that's over," Alice said.

"Me too," Minerva said. "Now it's time for bed."

"Thanks," Alice said and Minerva led her back to her bed.

Only after Alice was in bed did she read what card it was.

"The Silent Card, no wonder it hated noise," she said and then signed her name.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another card captured. Next up: Dreams


	22. Dreams

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: Dreams

When Minerva arrived back to her dorm she told Kero-chan of what happened and showed him the card.

"That's great Minerva-san," Kero-chan said.

"Thanks, Kero-chan, but I didn't even know what I was doing and I was able to do it."

"Don't worry about it, Minerva-san, you did it and that's all that matters," Kero-chan told her. "Sometimes you're able to do it without my help and sometimes you need my help."

"Well the next one I'm going to need your help," Minerva said.

"No problem, kid, I'll be with you."

"Thanks," Minerva said.

The next day Alice re-joined them and she looked a lot better then the last time that Minerva had seen her. She thanked her for coming to visit and told Kero-chan how scary the Silent Card had been.

"I thought she was going to place us somewhere where we would never be able to get back," Alice told him.

"Don't worry, Alice-san, that would have never happened," Kero-chan told her.

"Well one can worry, can't they," Alice said.

As the winter holidays started to wind down Minerva wasn't thrilled with the idea that soon she would be seeing Amelia again but she couldn't wait to see Teddy again. She missed him, though she didn't miss Amelia, and couldn't wait to see his smiling face when he appeared in the Great Hall. Even Alice said that she wasn't happy at seeing Amelia again.

"She acts like she owns the place," Alice told her.

"I know," Minerva said. "I'm not looking forward to seeing her in class."

The night before term was to start Minerva made some dinner for Kero-chan and then settled into a nice rest. However a dream greeted her when she fell asleep, a dream that had the Hermione Cards and Kero-chan.

"What's going on?" Minerva called out and then turned to Kero-chan. "Kero-chan, what's going on?"

But he didn't hear her and then she saw a boy dressed in battle robes jumped from the roof. Minerva called out to him but he was falling…falling and then Minerva woke up.

"What was that all about?" Minerva asked herself and then turned to Kero-chan who was sound asleep. She sighed. "I guess it was all just a dream." And she fell back to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but the dream wasn't supposed to be a huge chapter. Up next: The New Student


	23. A New Student

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: A New Student

The students returned a few days later and the first person that she saw was Teddy. He smiled and then ran over to her and Alice.

"How was your break?" Teddy asked.

"Oh it was alright," Minerva said. "Things were pretty normal."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Teddy told her and then turned to Alice. "How was your winter break?"

"It was great," Alice answered.

"Teddy, why are you even talking to these two?" Amelia asked. "Didn't daddy tell you that you weren't supposed to talk with them?"

"And didn't my dad tell your dad to shut the hell up," Teddy snarled. "I make my own friends and I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do."

Amelia gave him a nasty look and then turned to Minerva.

"See what you've done to the family, you've torn us apart," Amelia told her. "But I wouldn't expect anything less from a filthy sorceress."

Minerva hissed at her and then headed into the Great Hall, Alice and then Teddy following her.

"I can't believe she called you that…again," Alice told her.

"She likes to bring things up," Minerva said. "I've decided to ignore her because one day she'll be expelled."

"Well I hope it's soon," Alice said. "I can't stand her anymore."

"I know," Minerva said and then started on her breakfast.

In Transfiguration Professor Sight wrote a name down and then cleared her throat. Minerva had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that she didn't like. She gave them all a nasty smile that came with her being in a roomful of Slytherins.

"We have a new student to grace our presence," Professor Sight told the class and the door opened to reveal a boy that made Minerva's blood run cold. It was the same boy that had been in her dream. "This is Eli Syaoran. He has come here from Japan and as you can tell from his uniform is in Slytherin. I do hope that you make him feel welcome. Now where should I put you?"

She looked around and then gave Minerva a nasty smile.

"Sit behind Miss Snape," Professor Sight said and Minerva watched as he got closer to her.

Suddenly he stopped and looked right at her and then moved onto his seat.

After that moment Transfiguration became a living nightmare for Minerva. Eli kept glaring at her as though she had done something wrong and even Alice wondered what his problem was. After lunch it became apparent as to exactly what Eli's problem was. Minerva was out in the freezing courtyard when Eli cornered her.

"I know you have them," Eli hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Where are they?"

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked.

"The Hermione Cards," Eli said, "I know you have them so give them to me."

"You can't have them," Minerva told him. "Hermione was my mum and I have the right to have them."

Eli stared at him and then he charged her, grabbing her. "I don't care if you're her mother, the cards are mine."

Minerva screamed for help and suddenly someone slammed Eli against the stone wall. Minerva looked to see a tall man standing there.

"Why don't you leave the lady alone," he growled.

Eli struggled against his grip but the older man was far more powerful then a mere boy could ever be.

"Now promise that you'll leave her alone and I'll let you go," the man told him.

"F-Fine," Eli stammered.

"Good," the man said and let him go.

Eli bowed to them and then left, hurrying a little faster then normal.

"Thanks, sir," Minerva said, smiling at him.

"It was no problem," the man said and bowed to her. "My name is Remus Lupin, I'm Teddy's father."

Minerva stared at him, in shock. "Um, please to meet you Remus-san," Minerva said, bowing low.

Teddy's father laughed. "You don't have to call me Remus-san, just call me Remus or Mr. Lupin."

Minerva was a little shocked by this. No one had ever asked her to call someone just Mr. or Mrs. before.

"I couldn't," Minerva said. "That shows disrespect."

"Not around here it doesn't," Remus said. "So you're the girl that Teddy told me about."

Minerva looked at him and then Teddy appeared.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"It looks like that new Slytherin attacked your little friend," Remus told him.

Teddy gasped. "Are you alright, Minerva?"

"I'm fine Teddy-chan," Minerva said.

Remus snorted with laughter. "I see she does it to you too."

"No this is the first time," Teddy told him.

"Come on, lets get inside before something else happens," Remus told the two of them and Minerva was more then pleased to leave.

When they entered the castle everyone wanted Remus's autograph. Minerva found this very strange and Teddy explained that his father had fought in the second Wizarding war and survived. So he's famous.

"He'll give them what they want," Teddy told her.

"Does he like giving them his autograph?" Minerva asked.

"Sure," Teddy said. "But he also doesn't come out much because of it. I think this is the first time that he has ever come to Hogwarts in over fifteen years."

He sounded amazed and Minerva wondered why he had shown up.

"See something that you won't have?" asked a sudden voice that made Minerva and Teddy jump.

Amelia was leaning against the wall, grinning.

"You know I'm getting really tired of hearing you yak all the time," Minerva hissed. "All you do is insult me and I'm getting tired of it."

Amelia laughed. "Just showing you who you're superior is," Amelia told her.

"And I heard that your dad is no longer working in the Auror Department," Teddy countered. "I wonder why?"

Amelia gave him a dirty look and everyone that wanted an autograph stopped to look at them.

"Why are you defending this filthy sorceress and stinking half-blood to boot," Amelia said. "Her kind should have been burned alive along with that filth that constitutes her parents."

Minerva felt tears welling up and then pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh look Snivellus daughter is crying," Amelia laughed.

"Stop calling her that," Teddy hissed, "You foul and evil witch."

Amelia laughed even more and then took out her wand. She whispered something and a fire came out of the end of her wand. Everyone screamed as they ran for the exit. However while Teddy, Remus, and the others got out Minerva was caught in the flames. Minerva had never seen fire like this and she felt terror and fear going through her. Suddenly she remembered that she had the Watery Card. She took out her key and held it up.

"Key of the Sun and of the Moon, ancient forces burning bright, bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

The key changed into the staff and Minerva locked it into place when she touched it. She then took out the Watery Card.

"Watery," she intoned. "Destroy this cursed fire. Watery, release and dispel."

She bright the staff up and the bright green card flashed and Watery came out. It circled around and around the fire and Minerva watched as the fire turned smaller and smaller until it was gone.

"Watery, return," Minerva commanded and the spirit returned to card form.

Suddenly people started to file back in and the staff quickly changed back into a key without anyone noticing.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Teddy asked but Minerva passed out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts have I ever heard of a student using dark magic to cause the almost death of another students," the Headmistress hissed.

Amelia was in the Headmistress office and flanked by Harry Potter and another Auror that had replaced Neville Longbottom when he had decided to come and teach at Hogwarts.

"To bad it didn't kill her," Amelia hissed. "She deserves to die!"

The Headmistress looked like she was about to kill her.

"You're expelled!" McGonagall told her and Amelia stared at her. "And don't tell me that I can't."

"I'll take her from here," Harry said. "I think a year in Azkaban will teach you some manners."

Amelia screamed as she was taken and deep inside McGonagall could feel her heart breaking.

"You did the right thing, Minerva," Dumbledore told her. "The child's hate for Severus and Hermione Snape's daughter shows no bounds."

"I know," McGonagall said. "I just hate to think of what will happen when Minerva's brother comes in two years."

"I'm sure that everything will be fine then," Dumbledore said.

"I hope so," McGonagall said. "I really do."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well there you have it the little tart has been expelled and sent to Azkaban for a year. And if anyone wants to know it was the same cursed fire that Crabbe used that caused his death. Also if anyone wants to know how the Watery Card could defeat it that's because the cursed fire is a wizard spell and the Watery Card is a Sorcerer Spell, very high up and therefore the Watery can defeat the cursed fire.


	24. A Shocking Weekend

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: A Shocking Weekend

Minerva was pleased that she would no longer have to look at Amelia anymore and that left her humming as she made her lunch. When she was finished she placed a warming charm on the box and then headed off to her classes.

"So what are you so happy?" Alice asked when she joined her for Transfiguration.

"Because I don't have to look at Amelia anymore," Minerva told her. "I feel like everything will be just perfect."

"I hope so," Alice said, frowning and then Professor Sight walked in.

The rest of the week was centered on lessons and working hard as to not shame one's father. Without Amelia around Minerva had noticed that her friends just walked around as though they were in a daze. Minerva figured that muggle science class had been right about what happens when you cut a snakes head off. Another bright note in her week was the fact that she didn't have to see Eli Syaoran, the most annoying person that she had ever met in her life.

She was sure that Eli would be after the Hermione Cards again but thankfully Mr. Lupin's threat had worked and he stayed away from her, unless you counted Transfiguration where Eli was setting behind her and glaring at her. Finally wonderful Saturday started and Minerva wrote home, telling her father that Amelia had been expelled and then sent the letter off by owl. She hoped that he was okay and that nothing bad had happened. She knew she would find out when summer came around.

"So what are you going to do today?" Minerva asked Alice.

"Well I'm planning on going down to the lake," Alice told her. "I know it's cold but there's no one around so I don't have to worry about any trouble."

"Can I come with you," Minerva asked. "I'm sure that Kero-chan will like being away from me for awhile."

"Hay, that's not true," Kero-chan protested which made both girls laugh.

They headed down to the lake, the sky clear and blue and Minerva used a warming charm so they could sit down on a warm spot of grass. Alice cast another warming charm and it felt like a summer day.

"So what are your plans this summer?" Minerva asked her.

"Well I'm spending it with family, you?"

"I'm going back home to be with dad," Minerva told her. "I know that he's taking mum's death hard and I want to be there for him."

"That's sounds great," Alice said. "Let me know if any of those Hermione Cards appear."

"Thanks, I will," Minerva promised and then suddenly the sky turned gray.

"What is going on?" Alice asked and then a bolt of lighting came out of no where and hit a tree, causing it to catch on fire.

Both Minerva and Alice screamed as they headed back to the castle but then suddenly it stopped and Minerva noticed that it hadn't rained.

"That's strange," Alice told her friend. "I thought with lighting it would rain."

"I know but let's put this fire out," Minerva told her. "Check around that no one is watching."

Alice looked around and then gave her the all clear.

"Key of the Sun and of the Moon, ancient forces burning bright. Bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

The key changed into a staff and Minerva grabbed it, locking it into place.

"Watery," Minerva called out. "Put out this fire. Watery, release and dispel."

The green card glowed and the Watery Card came out. They watched as it easily got rid of the fire and then it returned to normal form.

"Pathetic," said a voice and both Minerva and Alice jumped. They both turned around to see Eli standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"My job," Eli answered. "You didn't even sense if it was the work of a Hermione Card. You ran like a little girl."

"I am a little girl," Minerva pointed out. "Anyway, I didn't sense anything."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you tell that it hadn't rained with those gray skies appeared."

"Yes," Minerva answered.

"It's the work of the Thunder Card," Eli told them. "Or didn't your mummy tell you about them?"

Minerva went red and Alice had to hold her back to keep her from jumping Eli.

"How dare you insult my mum like that," Minerva yelled. "She's more of sorceress then you'll ever be."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eli said. "Your mum stole the cards from my clan, though dad will say nothing but nice things about her."

Minerva sneered at him. "Oh I bet daddy will be angry if he should find out that your insulting my mum's memory."

Eli didn't look concerned about what his father would think.

"I'm going," Eli said. "I've got a card to capture and I don't need some silly little girl like you to help me."

"Fine but I'm capturing the card first," Minerva said. "And I don't need some silly little boy to help me."

And she ran off, with Eli behind her. Alice shook her head sadly and followed them.

"Jump," Minerva called out just as the dark clouds appeared.

Wings appeared on Minerva's shoes and Minerva jumped all the way to the top of the castle, Eli closing in.

"Find you own damn cards to capture," Minerva hissed as a bolt of lightening came at them.

Both of them dived and Eli took out his sword.

"Force, know my plight, release the light…lightening," Eli called out and the bolt of lighting came out of piece of parchment and hit the ball of light.

At once it changed into a huge beast.

"Thanks, Eli, for helping me," Minerva said. "But I think I can take care of it from here."

"I don't think so, I'm capturing it," Eli said and pushed her to the ground.

Minerva was enraged and she used Watery to hold him back.

"I advise you not to use any of your magic, don't want you to get zapped," Minerva said, sneering at him. "Shadow, form a bubble to keep Thunder out," she commandeered and brought the staff up.

The green card activated and Shadow came out and surrounded Thunder. Alice was watching the whole thing, taping it and grinning. When there was not a single bit of the Thunder Card Minerva knew she had it.

"I command you to return to your power confinement…THUNDER!"

She brought the staff up again and the shape of a card appeared. Thunder was pulled inside and soon it was under her control. She quickly signed her name and then released Eli from his prison.

"That was uncalled for," Eli hissed. "This is war, Snape."

"Fine, like I said I don't need your help," Minerva told him. "So leave me alone and let me do what I need to do."

"Over my dead body," Eli hissed again. "You're pathetic and you know it. Why don't you do a favor to your mum's memory and let me have the cards that you do have."

"Over my dead body," Minerva repeated. "You might be related to Clow Reed but that means nothing with these cards."

And she turned and headed back inside the castle.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Boy Minerva is feisty. Also I'm sorry about taking so long to post. I couldn't find the jump drive that had my story. But I found it so I'm posting. Next up: Arguments


	25. Arguments

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Arguments

"That boy drives me batty," Minerva told Alice.

It was the next day after Minerva had finally sealed away the Thunder Card and she was still fuming from what he had done.

"I don't understand why he treated you like that," Alice said, looking at her friend with worry.

"I'll tell you why," Minerva said. "He hates the idea that the Cardcaptor is a girl."

"It's a lot more then that, I'm afraid," Kero-chan said.

He had been listening to the whole conversation and Minerva saw him shaking his head.

"What do you mean, Kero?" Alice asked.

"Well back when your mother was capturing the Clow Cards Eli's father wanted them as well. He was very upset that a girl was capturing them and told me that who I had chosen had been wrong. He made your mother's life a nightmare but he soon became her friend."

"Well apparently no one told that little brat that I'm not a bad person," Minerva told him.

"Yes you are," said a cold voice and Minerva turned to see Eli standing there.

"Oh great the boy that thinks I'm not good enough to capture the cards," Minerva told Kero-chan and Alice.

"What is your problem?" Alice asked. "Why can't you leave Minerva alone?"

"Because I'm the one that supposed to be capturing the cards, not some stupid little girl," he snarled.

Minerva went red. "Oh so I'm some stupid little girl," she snarled. "Well let me tell you you moron of a boy I'm the one that will prove to be more then able to handle them. So why don't you go back to where ever you went and leave us alone."

Eli glared at her and she returned it.

"What the devil is going on here?" said a voice and Kero-can hid.

Professor Sight appeared and she looked from Minerva to Eli. "Well," she went on.

"Nothing," Eli muttered.

Professor Sight turned to Minerva. "Well."

"Nothing," Minerva repeated.

Professor Sight gave Minerva an evil look. "I don't think this is nothing. I'm taking twenty points from Slytherin for each of you."

Minerva looked at her in shock but Eli looked like he didn't care.

"Detention for both of you," she went on. "Meet me in my office, tonight, and for the next three weeks."

And she moved on.

"Well I'm going," Eli told her. "Good luck with that detention."

"Eli, that means both of us," Minerva told him.

Eli laughed and then hurried off.

True to what Eli had said he didn't show up for detention and Minerva had to put up with Professor Sight all that night. Professor Sight wasn't happy that Eli hadn't shown up and she punished Slytherin with a twenty point less. Minerva complained about this when she got back.

"Eli doesn't even do what a Professor tells him, even though I don't like the Professor, and now we lost another twenty points.'

"I hope she's not going to take points off every time he doesn't show up," Alice said, alarmed.

Minerva groaned. "I'm afraid so," she said.

"What!" Alice said, shocked. "But he can't do that. Gryffindor or one of the other houses will win the cup.'

Minerva sighed. "Alice, I don't think he cares."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh Eli sure thinks that he's above the rules. Next up: Hermione's ghost comes back.


	26. Hermione's Ghost

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

Chapter 26: Hermione's Ghost

The match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw took place and Slytherin only managed to win. Because of that the Slytherins had a big party but Minerva couldn't into it because Eli kept staring at her. Another detention had come and gone and Eli hadn't been there. Professor Sight had taken another twenty points from Slytherin so that meant that if Eli didn't show up one more time Slytherin would be hoping that they could beat Gryffindor in the final match.

When Eli left Minerva breathed a sigh of relief and then went over to where Alice was. She was eating the food that had been brought up and asked her if she wanted an egg roll.

"Thanks," Minerva said, biting into it.

"The Easter holidays are coming," Alice told her. "Are you going to return home to see your dad?"

Minerva swallowed. "No," she answered. "He wants me to come home for the summer holidays. So what are you doing this summer?"

"Seeing my parents, of course, and doing things that no mortal should see," Alice told her and then laughed. "It will be strange not capturing your card captures during the summer."

"I doubt you'll be seeing any," Minerva told her. "I don't think a lot of strange and mysterious things happen in Japan."

"Well if they do then write to me and let me know," Alice begged.

Minerva smiled. "I'll do that," she said.

Later that night Minerva and Alice were asleep when a presence entered Minerva's quarters. It was semi-transparent and only Kero was the one that woke up. He looked up to see his former Master hovering there.

"Hello, Cerberus," Hermione said, smiling at him. "How is everything with my daughter?"

"Well," Kero answered, "Though she has been having trouble with Eli.'

Hermione shook her head. "When is that boy going to learn anything? Is Minerva safe?"

"Yes," Kero answered. "She's just like you, very determined."

Hermione smiled at his words. "I've trained her well!" she stated. "Well I'll get going, though I'll be around."

And she faded away into nothing.

"I know you will," Kero said and then fell asleep as well.

The next morning was another round of classes that Minerva figured the Headmistress had planned out to just make her life a living nightmare. She had Transfiguration with Professor Sight and she made it a point to inform everyone that the reason that Slytherin was twenty points near the bottom of the Quidditch pile was all due to Minerva and Eli. Everyone turned to glare at them and while Minerva felt shame Eli just worked as though nothing happened.

"Aren't you any worried that the other houses will get the cup?" Minerva told him after class.

"No, because it's a stupid contest," Eli said. "Gods, aren't you all worried about more important things then some stupid cup?"

"Yeah, but my dad will expect me to take it home for Slytherin," Minerva told him.

Eli rolled his eyes and walked away without saying anything.

"I want to kill him," Minerva hissed as they headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Don't worry about him," Alice said. "I'm sure that his parents are really proud of him."

Minerva highly doubted that but she knew enough to know that Alice was being sarcastic.

* * *

Harry Potter entered the Hogwarts grounds for his annul inspection. The weather was still chilly but he could tell that spring was coming and therefore warmer weather was coming as well. He hadn't been here since Amelia had been expelled and sent to Azkaban and he was glad to be back on more pleasant business.

"Can I offer you a drink, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"No, thanks," Harry said. "So how are things going at the school?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and poured herself a whisky sour. "The Cards have been released."

Harry stared at her, in shock. "The cards that Hermione captured?" Harry asked.

"Yes," McGonagall answered. "Minerva has been chosen to get them back and I have this new student named Eli that's been causing trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Harry asked.

"The kind that might lead others to find out about them," McGonagall answered. "Once, when he was in the courtyard, he tried to get them away from Minerva."

"I heard about that," Harry said. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing right now," McGonagall told him. "I don't want Eli to know that we know about the cards."

She took a drink of her mix. "So how are things at home?"

"Well," Harry answered. "James is due to start Hogwarts next term and Lily is getting very anxious about going as well, even though it won't be for four years."

McGonagall laughed. "I hope that James likes Minerva. She's a really good kid."

"Me too," Harry said. "Though with how Ron is talking about Minerva I highly doubt that."

McGonagall sighed. "Want me to talk to him?" she asked.

"No, but I'm going to give him a warning," Harry told her. "I do hope that's enough."

"I'm sure it will be," McGonagall said. "But if it isn't then I'll take care of the problem."

"Thanks," Harry said and then bid McGonagall good bye.

* * *

The Easter Holidays came and the teachers piled them with so much homework that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as fun as the Christmas ones. Alice and Minerva worked hard on the homework they had in the Library while Eli spent his time doing nothing.

"Aren't you going to do your homework?" Minerva asked him.

"What's the point?" Eli said. "I know everything."

Minerva rolled her eyes and Alice frowned.

"Doing this homework is important," Alice told him, giving him one of her best looks. "If you don't do it then you'll get into a lot of trouble."

"With who?" Eli asked.

"With every teacher that's in the castle," Minerva answered.

Eli got up and, grinning at them, left.

"Oh that boy makes me so mad," Minerva told Alice.

"Let's ignore him from now on," Alice suggested.

"With pleasure," Minerva said and they returned to their work.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to skip a whole bunch of months and place the next chapter during Minerva's summer vacation. Oh and don't worry Minerva passed her first year. Next up: The Snape maid targets Minerva and Minerva gets some letters from Alice and some of her mum's friends.


	27. Double Edge Sword

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 27: Double Edge Sword

"I'm glad that you passed," her father said, "Your mum was brilliant when she was at Hogwarts."

Minerva smiled at him, "I'm glad that I could make you proud."

"You always do," her father said, "Now I've got some business to take care of but I want you to be on your best behavior and don't cause any problems for the maid. She's coming in to clean up."

"I promise," Minerva said and her father left.

Minerva stayed in her room and focused on doing her homework that her teachers had given her. It had been an okay term and she knew that the summer would be a lot better then her time in England had been. Of course she missed all her friends and she knew they missed her. The doorbell rang and Minerva put away her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and went downstairs to answer the door.

The maid that her father told her about arrived. She was a bouncy woman with long black hair and an Asian face, like most people around here. Minerva told her to start cleaning and then she headed upstairs to read some of the letters that she had gotten. The first one was from Alice.

Dear Minerva,

I hope that your summer is turning out alright and that you're having a very exciting summer. When will you be back? I already miss you and I'm sure that a lot of other people do as well. Send my regards to Kero.

Sincerely

Alice

"What do you think about that?" Minerva asked Kero.

"She's alright in my book," Kero said.

"Thanks Kero-chan," Minerva said and then read the next letter.

Her father didn't come home until late that night and that was when Minerva was in bed. The next day she finally finished her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and placed it inside her trunk. She then took out her Transfiguration and had just started it when the doorbell rang again.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Minerva said and went downstairs to answer it.

The maid that had cleaned their house yesterday was standing there. She looked kind of odd to Minerva and before she could open her mouth to ask the maid why she was back a flash of light appeared and the maid was holding a sword.

"What in the-."

It came down and almost got Minerva but it missed.

"Kero-chan," Minerva called out and almost at once Kero was at her side. "What's going on?"

"It's the Sword Card," Kero told her.

The maid advanced on her and Minerva said, "That's a Hermione Card."

"Yes, it has taken complete control of her," Kero said, "You must use the Illusion Card on her."

"Right, as soon as I get away from her," Minerva said and she slammed the door shut.

However it seemed that it wasn't enough to hold the Sword Card back. The maid went right through it just as Minerva raced up the stairs. She made it to her room and got out the card.

"Key of the Sun and of the Moon, ancient forces burning bright. Bring forth the staff and shine your light…Release."

The key changed into a staff and she sealed it. A few moments later the maid came in.

"Do it…now," Kero yelled.

"Illusion," Minerva called out and the card glowed. "Show me what this woman fears the most….Illusion, release and dispel."

The green card glowed and the spirit of the Illusion Card came out. The maid stared at it and then Minerva ran over and slapped the sword out of her hand. She went to the ground and the Sword hovered.

"I command you to return to your power confinement….SWORD!"

The shape of a card appeared and the sword was drawn into it. Soon it was no longer a problem and Minerva signed her name.

"Thank goodness that's over," Minerva told him.

"Minerva," yelled her father and she quickly hid the card. "What happened?"

He raced upstairs and gaped at the knocked out maid.

"What happened?"

"She came over and fainted," Minerva lied.

He looked at her and Minerva hoped that he believed her.

* * *

"You captured another card," Alice said over the phone.

"Yes, it was the Sword Card," Minerva told her.

"Oh I feel left out," Alice said.

It was late at night and Minerva hoped that her father didn't come down the hall and hear her talking to her friend and that he didn't hear about the Hermione Cards.

"So how are things in England?"

"Great and I'm really looking forward in seeing you," Alice said.

"Me too, I miss everything about Hogwarts," Minerva said.

"So did your dad tell you why he didn't come to your mum's funeral?" Alice asked her, changing the subject."

"I haven't gotten a chance to ask him," Minerva said, "But I'll ask him when the time is right."

"Sounds good to me," Alice said and then she hung up.

* * *

Next up: Eli's Harsh Words


	28. Eli's Harsh Words

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and words.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your review and I have no intention of doing just that. And, yes, Snape is Yue.

Chapter 28: Eli's Harsh Words

Minerva was excited that she had finally captured another Hermione Card but when her father asked her why the maid had been taken away she lied, telling him that she had fainted.

"Is she going to be alright?" her father asked.

"They said that she should be fine," Minerva answered.

"I'm glad to hear that," her father said and he headed into his study.

Later on she told Kero that she hated the idea of lying to her father. Kero told her that it was necessary to make sure that no one found out about the Hermione Cards.

"I still hate lying to him," Minerva said.

"Don't worry about that, Kero-chan said, placing his small hand on her own, "This will be over and then you won't have worry about this anymore."

"I can't wait," Minerva said.

The next morning Minerva decided to take a break from school work and head to the park. It was a nice, warm, day and she was looking forward to time to think. She sat down on the swing and started to move forward and back.

"Nice day to think you're so important," said a harsh voice and Minerva stopped what she was doing.

She turned and saw Eli standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva asked him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Eli said, grinning, "So the all powerful Cardcaptor can't even tell her father the truth. You're just as weak as your mother."

Minerva body filled with rage. How dare this little thing insult her mother?

"And why can't you leave my mother's memory in peace?" Minerva asked him, "She's dead and so that makes you think you can just make fun of her."

Eli crossed his arms and smiled.

"I know a lot about your family," Eli said, "And trust me when you find out the truth you're not going to be happy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked him but Eli had already vanished into the distance.

When Kero asked her what was wrong she didn't answer. She wasn't going to tell him that Eli had taunted her. Anyway, he lies about everything and this wasn't something new to her. She knew that he was looking for any chance to take the cards away from her so that he could capture them. And even though she knew that he couldn't take them away it still made her wonder if he knew any magic that could be done to make him their Master.

Her father didn't come home that night and so Minerva made dinner and took it upstairs so that she and Kero could enjoy it. And then she wrote her friend a letter. She hoped that Alice had some ideas. Her owl took it in its beak and flew out the window.

"So what were you writing to Alice about?" Kero-chan asked.

"Nothing," Minerva said, "I just want to tell her that I captured the Sword Card."

"Okay, but couldn't it of waited until we all got back to Hogwarts?" Kero asked her.

"Nope, girls keep each other informed," Minerva said and she went down to clean up.

"I don't like this," Eli said to his father, "That Minerva wench has some of the cards and won't let me have any of them."

"And are you planning on doing something about it?" his father asked.

"Of course," Eli said.

His father looked at him, "As long as they don't hurt the cards then do whatever you want. But I won't stand by and let you harm the cards if I sense that their in danger."

"Fine," Eli said and he left his father alone.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one I'm hoping will be longer. Next up: Yuko's Thoughts


	29. Yuko's Thoughts

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the huge delay but things got hetic and I had totally forgotten about the story. Here's a chapter and I'll post another one tomorrow.

111111111111111

Chapter 29: Yuko's Thoughts

"I must admit that I'm surprised that you're not helping her, Yuko," her servant said.

They were having lunch and it had been a long morning. She had seen a client about something and had gotten a vase out of it.

"Yue doesn't want me helping her out," Yuko said to him, "I have to respect his wishes. However that Eli is really making me wonder if all of this will turn out to be for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him, "Eli is poking his nose into things that he shouldn't be poking into. He's determined to bring the cards back for the 'family' and he doesn't care who he hurts."

"Should Minerva be worried?" he asked.

"Not yet," Yuko said, "There are still many cards to capture and time is moving much quicker than before."

Her servant looked at her, "They're not going to do what they do tomorrow?"

Yuko laughed and said, "No, but I wish that they would appear quicker."

"I think that you might just get your wish," he said.

"Maybe and maybe not."

11111111111111

"Still thinking about Hogwarts?" Kero-chan asked.

"Not right now," Minerva said.

It was after lunch and she was busy working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts work and thinking about what Eli had said. What was it about her family history that she didn't know anything about?

"Kero-chan, dad's not hiding anything, is he," Minerva asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kero-chan asked.

"Because Eli told me that the family had secrets and I would like them when I found out," Minerva said.

"Is that what was bothering you that you didn't want to talk to me about?" Kero-chan asked.

"Yes," Minerva said, "I don't like family secrets."

"Your mother had plenty of them but I don't know all of them," Kero-chan answered.

"What secrets do you know?" Minerva asked.

"Well that your mother was very, very, young when she fell for your father," Kero-chan said, "Other than that, I don't know. I think she might have altered my memory before I was put back in the book."

Minerva looked at him, "Why would she do something like that?"

Kero-chan sighed, "I don't know," he said.

1111111111111

"I see that you've returned, Yue," Headmistress McGonagall said.

The tall and dark figure turned, his black eyes blazing with power. He said in a tone that wasn't his own, "I've come to visit my Mistress."

"I'm sorry for your loss," McGonagall said as he placed a rose on Hermione's grave. "She was much too young to die."

"I loved her so much," Yue said, "And now my daughter is facing the same thing and I can't help her. The rules won't allow it."

"I will protect her," McGonagall vowed.

Yue smiled at her and said, "I know that I can always trust you to make the right choice, unlike Dumbledore."

"I'll take that as a complement," McGonagall said.

Yue gave her another smile and then vanished.

"Why doesn't even visit anymore," McGonagall said and headed back inside, shaking her head and wondering what was going on his mind.

11111111111111

"So what's this track thing that you do over there?" Alice asked her.

"It's just something that my old school did," Minerva said, "And my dad wants me to do it again."

"I hope he didn't leave you a note, telling you to take part," Alice said.

"Actually all he told me was that I could do it," Minerva said, "He knows that I don't miss a chance to show off."

"I'm sure you don't," Alice said, "Oh Teddy called."

This got Minerva's attention, "Really, what did he say? Does he miss me?"

Alice giggled, "Of course he misses you," she said, "Your half-way around the world."

"Anything happen with our least favorite Gryffindor," Minerva asked.

"Nah," Alice said, "She's pretty much leaving us alone. Of course that will change when you come back."

"Don't remind me," Minerva said and then she heard a beep," I better let you go, my battery is dying."

"Talk to you later," she said and Minerva hung up.

11111111111

Next up: Flower Power, I know you'll really like this.


	30. Flower Power

Title: Minerva's Unexpected Quest

Chapter 30: Flower Power

"I wish that Alice-san was here," Minerva told her father a couple of days after she had captured the Sword Card.

"I'm sure that she would most likely be excited," her father said to her and Minerva laughed.

It was Track Day and Minerva had been talked into taking part. Not that she minded, she liked running.

"Your father has decided that he's going to take part," the maid told her.

Minerva got all excited, "Oh is that true, dad?"

"Yes, it is," her father said.

"Oh this is great, dad, you're the best runner ever."

Her father ruffled her hair and then disappeared.

Minerva hoped that Kero was behaving himself. She had left him at home so that he wouldn't get seen by her dad. She was sure that he would freak out if he saw Kero and she didn't want to freak him out. He had already been worried when the maid had passed out and she was sure that he didn't buy into the story that she told him. However he didn't mention it anymore and Minerva was grateful.

"Your going to be fine," the maid said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," Minerva said and then she went off to get ready.

She was thankful that her old school had allowed her to compete. Of course someone that went to the school all the time was also running and Minerva was doing it more for the fun part. She went to change into her shorts and shirt and that's when she saw Teddy and his father. They weren't looking for her, she didn't think, but she saw him. When she got changed she ran over to them and tapped Teddy on the shoulder.

"Minerva," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Silly, I live here," Minerva said, "So what are you two doing here?"

"Well dad's on important stuff and he brought me with him," Teddy said, "Everything is so different here."

"I can imagine," Minerva said, "Oh is Sarah here?"

"Nope, still in England," Teddy answered and Minerva frowned, "Oh don't worry, we'll let her know what happened. She'll go insane if she finds out that I knew what happened and didn't tell her."

Minerva laughed and said, "I'm sure that she would go nuts."

"So how has your summer been," Remus asked her.

"Great except that I miss mom," Minerva told him.

"It does get better," Remus told her.

"Thanks," Minerva said and then the bell whistled, "Well I better get going. See you later."

"Good luck," Teddy called out as Minerva left.

The race started five minutes later and Minerva had shot ahead of everyone. Cheers rang as Minerva left the other runners behind. However as she crossed the finish line she noticed a flower falling. She picked it up and when she stood up she saw that it was raining flowers.

"What's going on," Minerva called out but no one heard her as the pile of flowers got higher and higher.

Minerva called Kero at once and thankfully he picked up.

"Kero it's raining flowers," Minerva told him.

"Do you sense anything," Kero asked.

"Looking to Kero for answers, "Eli said and Minerva turned to see him standing there.

"Why can't you leave me alone," Minerva asked him.

"Is that kid there," Kero asked.

"Yeah," Minerva answered.

"Minerva, you must use your magic and find out what's doing this. I've got a feeling that it's the Flower Card but you need to see for yourself."

"Thanks," Minerva said and hung up.

"Good luck with that," Eli said, "Because soon all the cards will be mine."

Minerva hissed at him and then activated her magic.

"FLY!" Minerva screamed and wings sprouted out of her back.

She took off and soon she was in a downpour of flowers. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and that's when she saw it. A woman was dancing and as she did more flowers came out. She called Kero at once.

"I think I found it," Minerva told him.

"Does she have corkscrew hair and when she dancing around flowers come out?" Kero asked.

"Yes," Minerva answered.

"Then its Flower alright," Kero said, "You must capture her."

"Got yah," Minerva said and she landed. "I command you to return to your-what."

Flower grabbed her and started dancing with her, a smile on her face. Minerva couldn't believe this was happening. She broke free and raised the staff again.

"I command you to return to your power confinement…FLOWER!"

She brought the staff up and Flower turned into pure energy and then was gone.

Along with the flowers.

"Thank god that's over," Minerva said.

111111111111111

"Great work, Minerva," a figure said, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

He watched Minerva leave and smiled. With a wave of his hand, he was gone.

11111111111111

"Minerva, are you alright," Teddy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Minerva told him.

"Where's your father at," Remus asked.

"Right here," her father answered and then said, "Well looks like no running."

Minerva yawned and said, "I'm really tried right now."

"Well then let's leave so that you can take a nap," her father told her, "I'll see you both around later."

"Later, what do you mean?"

"I've invited Remus and Teddy over for dinner," her father said, "I hope that you don't mind."

"Absolutely not," Minerva said and they left.

111111111111

Note: I will have Chapter 31 up soon, so expect it. I'm not letting another update go as long as Chapter 29 did. Next up: Dinner


End file.
